Transtorno de Identidad Disociativo
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras varias personalidades? ¿Más específicamente, una totalmente contraría a la tuya? ¿Si tu otra personalidad anda por ahí, con tu cuerpo y tu cara?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Transtorno de Identidad Disociativo**

 **Prólogo**

 _¿Qué harías si tuvieras varias personalidades?_

 _¿Más específicamente, una totalmente contraría a la tuya?_

 _¿Si tu otra personalidad anda por ahi, con tu cuerpo y tu cara?_

 _¿Qué haces cosas que tú nunca te habías imaginado hacer?_

 _¿Que habla con gente desconocida y se hace amigos, que tú ni siquiera recuerdas?_

 _¿Qué harías si no recordarás nada lo que hace tu otra persalidad?_

 _Y lo peor... ¿Que tu otra personalidad tiene una vida mucho más sociable que la tuya?_

 _¿Qué harías?..._

 ** _0_**

-Hina a conseguido un nuevo trabajo.

-¿Y de qué es Hinata-Chan?

La muchacha de largo pelo negro azulado se sonrojó furiosamente y se tapó la cara con manos temblorosas. Estaba semi acostada en el sillón de su psicóloga.

-D.. de.. s... stripter..

-Interesante..- Murmura su psicóloga Kurenai al anotar algo en su cuaderno de notas.-¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta de ello Hinata-Chan?

La chica bajó las manos para jugar con sus índices, con los ojos escondidos en su flequillo.

-Me...ha dejad...o una n..nota, con mu... mucho di...nero.

-Ah sido muy considerada..

-No... lo creó.- Le interrumpió Hinata al fin levantando la vista, mostrando unos ojos grandes y grises con tintas lilas. Su mirada apenas se conectó con los ojos rojos de su Psicóloga, con un destello de enojo en ellos, para bajarlos nuevamente.

\- Pareciera que sí, ya que ella no se tomaba esas atribuciones.- Contestó tranquila Kurenai.

Hinata por toda respuesta, buscó en su bolso y sacó un papel doblado prolijamente y se lo extendió. La mujer mayor de pelo negro lo tomó sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo.

 _Lee bien perra! E conseguido un buen laburo. Mas te vale que no la freges!!! Esas miserias que te dan en tu trabajillo de meserita de cuarta no me sirve. Además es más divertido ser striptease, los hombre viéndote con la baba corriendo por su boca... Es lo mejor!! Y la paga es muuuuy buena!!_

 _No toques mi dinero perra!! Eso lo usaré yo!!_

 _Hina._

Kurenai carraspeó y le devolvió la nota a Hinata, mientras ella lo guardaba, habló.

\- Definitivamente es un avancé.

Hinata sólo suspiró cansada y decaída. Desde que empezó con la terapia hace ya dos años, esta era la primera vez que su otra personalidad le dejaba señales de lo que había hecho.

De repente todo se volvió negro, como si se hubiera dormido.

 **0**

-Hola Hina, que bueno que has podido venir.

-¿Cómo va Doc?- Contestó la misma chica, pero algo había cambiado. Su mirada tímida se cambió a una más brillante y atrevida, una sonrisa altiva se dibujó en los labios. Mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se habría la campera, para sacarsela y quedarse con la ajustada y escotada musculosa negra. Mientras se recogía el pelo, miro a su Psicóloga.- ¿No tiene calor esa frigida?

\- Sólo creo que esta cómoda con ello.

\- ¡Tenemos un gran cuerpo!- Gritó ofendida, para después bufar molesta.-¡Qué fastidio!

Kurenai sólo escribió un poco más.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **NOTAS:** **Esta historia no esta basado en nada en especial. Esta es una enfermedad que desgraciadamente no tiene cura y mi idea no es ofender a nadie y si en algún momento a alguien le molesta por favor hágamelo saber. No soy estudiante ni psicóloga, estoy averiguando sobre esto y me llamo mucho la atención. La idea llego por este reporte... pero no quiero profundizar mucho en eso. Como dijo Shion145 es un tema delicado.**

 **Vuelvo** **a reiterar, mi intención no es ofender a nadie y esta historia va más para el lado de la comedia.**

 _Gracias a los que le dan una oportunidad!!! :D_

 **Capítulo** **1**

Naruto bajo del autobús de larga distancia, respirando ese aire con gusto a pasto y árboles, muy distinto a la de la ciudad. Arrastró su maleta con rueditas por atras de él, buscando alguna cara conocida, el pueblo era pequeño y todos conocían a todos. Pudo deslumbrar una melena rubia como la suya y cuando la persona se dió media vuelta, sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

Un hombre unos centímetros más alto que Naruto se acerco a él, rubio de ojos celeste y sonrisa amable.

–¡Padre!–Saludo el rubio menor.

–Hijo, que bueno que has llegado.–Le contestó éste al abrazarlo.

Después de unos minutos de abrazar a su padre, Naruto miró a todas las direcciones, buscando a una persona en particular.

·Kushina no a venido.–Contestó su pregunta silenciosa.

–¿A sucedido algo?– Le preguntó preocupado por su madre.

— No, simplemente tenía visita. Una antigua amiga fue de imprevisto a casa y ella no podía hecharla simplemente.– Una risa cómplice surco el rostro de hombre mayor.

— Entiendo..– Contestó el rubio menor con la misma sonrisa.

Naruto amaba a su madre más que nada en el mundo, pero no quería pasar vergüenza apenas llegaba. La conocida, ella lo abrazaría llorando, para después golpearlo por no haber venido antes al pueblo.

Lo cierto es que Naruto había asistido a la universidad en la ciudad y hasta que no se había graduado a la temprana edad de 24 años, no había vuelto a su pueblo natal, Konoha. Había estudiado Administración de Empresas, para poder tomar el mando de la Empresa de su padrino Jiraiya y él le había recomendado que estudiara en la universidad que asistió. Lo cierto es que Naruto se esforzó lo máximo, no quería decepcionar a nadie y había estudiado sin descanzo. Su padrino no tenía hijos, sólo dos ahijados. Él, Naruto Uzumaki y Nagato. Cualquiera de los dos podía ser su heredero y Jiraiya sólo quería al mejor. Por eso él se había esforzado tanto y se había gruadado con las mejores notas que había podido conseguir.

—¿E Ino, papá?

—Tú hermana está con el novio.–El rubio menor arrugo la cara y su padre sonrió mientras caminaban al auto.—Ya llevan dos años de noviazgo, creó que deberías aceptarlo yá.

—Hmp...

Minato, padre de Naruto e Ino, sonrió, su hijo mayor siempre había sido un cabezotas y él estaba seguro que Sai no era para su hermana. Aunque no lo conocía y sólo lo había visto en fotos, no se cansaba de decirle a su hermana menor que tenía una sonrisa extraña.

Llegaron al auto y mientras el rubio mayor metía la maleta en el asiento trasero, Naruto subió al de acompañante. Esperó a que su padre subiera y comenzaron el viaje a la casa de su infancia. Naruto observaba por la ventanilla con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El pueblo no había cambiado.

—¿Sabes algo de Sasuke-Teme, papá?

Minato sonrió sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Sasuke-Kun esta muy bien. A estado trabajando en un bar muy conocido en Konoha.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja levantada.—¿El teme en un bar? Eso si que no lo esperaba...

Su padre carraspeó algo incómodo.— Bueno, no tiene muy buena fama ese bar...

—¿Por qué?– Preguntó curioso el rubio.

Minato detuvo el auto en un semáforo y miró a su hijo con una expresión que Naruto no pudo identificar.

— Es para hombres...

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.—¿¡¡Sasuke es gay!!?– La verdad es que a el rubio menor no le molestaría que su amigo de la infancia sea homosexual, lo que le asombró es no haberse dado cuenta antes. Aunque ahora entendía porque rechazaba tanto a las mujeres y a Sakura-Chan...

La escandalosa risa de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de infancia. Minato arrancó el auto y siguió hablando.

—No hijo, trabaja de guardián en un bar donde van hombre a ver mujeres. Cuida que los hombres no se sobrepasen con las mujeres que trabajan ahi.– Le contestó divertido por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

—¿Es... patobica?– Preguntó con duda.

—Aah... No sé cómo se llama su puesto.

—¿Has ido papá?– Naruto rio por la expresión de su padre de pánico.

—¿Estás loco Naruto?¡¡Kushina me mataría!!- El rubio menor reía a todo pulmón mientras su padre estaba rojo como tomate. Una vez que su hijo se calmó siguió hablando.—El que es cliente vip es Jiraiya...

—No esperaba menos del pervertido de mi padrino.–Le contestó con una media sonrisa.—¿Y Sakura-Chan?

—Ella trabaja alli también...

—¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEÉ!!!??

El gritó que pegó Naruto hace que su padre casi choque, porque fue tan fuerte y agudo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos de reflejó al no poder taparse los oidos. Minato estacionó a un lado del cordón y miró a su hijo que hiperventilaba con una cara de asesino serial, que un poco le asustó.

—Tranquilooo... Ella es bartgirl.–Su hijo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y la respiración un poco más normal.— Sirve los tragos.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, era mucho para él saber que su mejor amiga y amor platónico de la infancia trabajaba de algo como eso. No es porque pensara que fuera pecado ni fuera religioso ni nada... pero era un golpe bajo si llegaba a ser así. Lo tranquilizó mucho también que el Teme trabajaba allí cuidandola, estaba seguro que no permitiría que ningún pervertido se sobrepase con ella. Además que Sakura era una chica con mucho caracter, nunca tuvo miedo de defenderse de quien fuera.

Minato arrancó el auto nuevamente al ver a su hijo más tranquilo. Si sabía que se iba a poner así tal vez no le hubiera dicho nada.

—Con la cara de Sasuke-Teme dudo que alguien quiera sobrepasarse con alguna chica...-– Rió divertido Naruto.

 **0**

Un hombre de pelo negro algo largo, con ojos obscuros y piel blanca estornudó muy fuerte al sentarse en una cafetería.

—¿Sasuke-Kun?¿Estás bien?– Le preguntó una chica de pelo rosa sentada frente a él.

—Hmp... Debe ser el polen Sakura– Le contestó mirando los ojos verdes intensos de la chica.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Notas: Hola!!! Como habrán notado, los capítulos son cortitos. Esa es la idea de este fic. Ya que aveces escribo y escribo, pero no puedo terminar el capítulo como me gustaría. Así que estos serán cortitos, pero actualizaré rápido.**

 **No se olviden de decirme que les parece!!!**

 **Nos leemos! :D**

 **Capítulo 2**

Sasuke observó a la nueva chica bailar, estaba a un costado de la barra. Siempre cerca de Sakura, su única amiga mujer.

Después de enterarse que ella entraría a trabajar a un bar así, no dudo en buscar un puesto en ese lugar lúgubre y lleno de pervertidos enfermos. Muchas veces la noche terminaba con peleas porque pasados en alcohol, algunos clientes querían tirarse encima de las mujeres que trabajaban alli. Sasuke no le caía bien a nadie de alli, a excepción de su peli rrosa amiga. A él tampoco le interesaba nadie... Pero eso cambió, gracias a la llegada de esa extraña chica, que a diferencia de las demas mujeres de ahí, disfrutaba con la atención de los babosos hombres.

Su entrecejo se frunció al ver que un hombre estaba muy cerca de el escenario donde la peli negra bailaba con su antifaz azul brilloso y su corto y escotado vestido. Bufó molestó ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Caminó muy lentamente después de dirigirle una mirada a su amiga, que preparaba unos tragos en la barra. Debía estar cerca, en cualquier momento el borracho se subiría al escenario para poder tocarle algo a la chica.

Ya sentía el hormigueo en sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro. Su cuerpo le avisaba que podría golpear a alguien y la comisura de su labio subió en una sonrisa perversa. Esa era la parte buena de su trabajo y, aún que no lo admitía, le gustaba.

La chica de antifaz se acercó al borde, con movimientos sensuales y en una milésima de segundo el borracho ya estaba arriba. Maldiciendo su suerte, Sasuke quiso llegar antes de que pasara a mayores. Pero se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos como platos al ver como la menuda chica, pero con voluptuosas formas, le propinaba un rodillaso en la entrepierna al borracho que quiso importunarla. Éste calló en el piso de rodillas, agarrándose las bolas con ambas manos y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir.

Sin dudas esa chica era diferente.

El azabache tomo de la ropa al hombre adolorido y lo tiró del escenario mirando a la chica nueva. Ella se agachó, mostrándole los pechos que apenas eran retenidos por el pequeño vestido. Pudo ver a través del antifaz el brillo de unos ojos lilas que le guiñaron y una sonrisa curvaba los gruesos labios pintados de un rojo vino, resaltando la blancura de la piel. Él movió la cabeza en forma de saludo y ella le tiró un beso con la palma de la mano.

Mientras sacaba el hombre afuera, sin prestar atención a sus quejas, ni cuenta se había dado que una sonrisa, muy pocas veces vista en él, surcó sus labios.

 **0**

Sasuke suspiró al beber un trago de su botella de agua y se sentó en la barra. Ya faltaba poco para que cerraran el local y quedaban muy pocos clientes. Miró el escenario donde bailaba una de las chicas, rubia y de antifaz bordo. Los hombres estaban demasiado borrachos como para intertar algo, algunos hasta estaban durmiendo. Volvió la mirada a su amiga Sakura, ésta le sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¡Hey! Sasuke-Kun.¿Me llevarás a casa?

—Hmp... Sabes que siempre lo hago, no sé por qué me lo preguntas siempre.– Le contestó algo arisco.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una deslumbrante sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter gruñón de su amigo.

—Me gusta recordartelo...– Se burló de él, mientras guardaba algunas cosas bajo la barra.

—Hmp..

La verdad es que todas las madrugadas, acompañaba a su amiga a su casa. Le había prometido al Dobe de su amigo que cuidaría a Sakura, como si de una hermana se tratara y eso así él. Si bien cuando eran chicos, ella había tenido un enamoramiento por él, Sasuke creía que ella ya lo había superado. El azabache lo prefería así, ya que a él también le interesó ella, pero cuando su mejor amigo Naruto le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, su interés se fue al caño. Decidió verla más como una amiga, aunque ella le correspondiera a él y no al rubio, nunca se pelearía con su hermano por una mujer. Si bien, Sasuke seguía teniendo sentimientos hacía ella, prefería ocultarlos.

Sakura se acercó nuevamente a él, y apoyó su codo en la barra posando su mejilla en la mano con la mirada hacía la chica que bailaba en el escenario. Sasuke sabía que la peli rrosa era amiga de un par de las chicas que trabajan allí.

—Sakura..– Ella lo miró expectante.—¿Sabes quién es la nueva?– Preguntó no queriendo sonar muy interesado.

La peli rrosa elevó una ceja, para luego virar su mirada hacia arriba, como buscando la información en su cerebro.

—Mmmm...– Dió pequeños golpecitos con su delgado dedo índice en sus finos labios rosas.— No la conozco aún. Tú dices la que le pegó un rodillaso al borracho ¿no?– Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza.— Nop, no la conozco. ¿Por qué?

—Es interesante..

El azabache vió la media sonrisa que le dedicó su amiga, se levantó y fue a despertar a los borrachos para que se fueran.

Ya era hora de cerrar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **NOTAS:Hola!!!**

 **Shion145: Cómo estás? si estuve leyendo también de eso y voy a intentar ver la película. Gracias por tu comentario y si quieres darme ideas al respecto son muy bien recibidas!!! :D**

 **Nate River Birthday: Hola!! que bueno leerte de nuevo en uno de mis fic. Gracias por tu apoyo y consejos! Los tomaré en cuenta!! A mi Sasuke tampoco es que me caiga muy bien que digamos, peeero bueno... jeje es lo que hay. Si la verdad es que empezé esta historia de pura cabeza dura, ya que apenas la empiezo a estudiar pero es que es tan fascinante y la historia me golpea los sesos gritándome que la escriba. Y como soy taaan difícil de convencer!!! jajaja xxD**

 **Bueno! En fin! no conocía ese K-drama lo veré!!! y de verdad espero ayudarte a distraerte un poquito!! Saludos!**

 **Sin más que decir que espero que disfruten este pequeño capítulo y que no se olviden de dejarme un hermoso Rw!!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _— ¿Qué quieres decirme Hina?_

 _—Hinata-Chan es débil..._

 _—¿Y por eso estás tú aquí?_

 _—¡Sí!_

 **0**

Hinata se sentó en una pequeña mesa de la esquina del restaurante en el que trabajaba. Abrió su bolso, sacó el cuaderno y lapicera, abrió en la última hoja escrita. Esa no era su letra y emparte le sorprendió saber que _Hina_ al fin había escrito en el diario que compró para ambas; idea de su psicóloga Kurenai. Respiró profundo y decidió leerlo.

 _Hoy a sido un gran día Hinata-Chan! El trabajo a estado espectacular... Nos hemos vestido con un hermoso vestido ajustado y no te preocupes! en donde trabajamos usamos antifaz y nadie nos conoce._

 _En fin, en un momento donde estábamos bailando un borracho quiso tocanos!! Si bien hay hombres que supuestamente están para que eso no pase, el de ese día parecía bastante ocupado con una rosita y no llegó a tiempo..._

 _Ja! Tendrias que haber visto la cara con la que nos miraron!!! Al bastardo le dimos un rodillaso en las bolas que hasta ahora le debe estar doliendo!! Jaja..._

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su rostro estaba muy rojo por imaginar la situación.

 _El asunto es que este emo es muy guapo!!! Aunque no es de nuestro tipo..._

Hinata se froto la frente con los ojos cerrados, no fue mucho lo que _Hina_ había escrito, pero por lo menos ahora sabía porqué le dolía las piernas y tenía un pequeño moretón cerca de la rodilla...

—¡Hinata-Chan!

La ojiperla levantó la vista a su amiga y compañera Ayame, hija del dueño del restaurante de ramen donde trabajaba.

—¿Sí, Ayame-Chan?

La mujer de pelo castaño y ojos miel, de mediana estatura se acercó ella con una leve sonrisa apenada.

—Lo siento, Hinata-Chan. Padre debe ir a comprar algunas cosas y yo me quedaré en la cocina. ¿Tú puedes hacerte cargo de las mesas?– La ojiperla sonrió y cerró el cuadreno— ¡Disculpa! Sé que debes...

—N... no te preocupes Ayame-Chan– Le interrumpió rápido y algo nerviosa.

La castaña y su padre Teuchi, eran unas de las pocas personas que sabían de "su otra personalidad"; ademas de sus hermanos Neji y Hanabi. Volvió a guardar sus pertenencias y puso su bolso en el guardaropa del negocio. Tomó unos de los delantales blancos para ponérselo y se hizo una trenza en el largo cabello negro azulado. Cuando se estaba terminando de atar el pelo, las campanitas de la puerta sonaron, haciéndola girar inmediatamente con una sonrisa para recibir a los clientes.

Un grupo de tres personas entraron y se sentaron en las mesas que estaban cerca de las ventanas. Hinata respiró profundo al tomar los menús y con paso lento pero firme se acercó. Los clientes eran una mujer con una hermosa cabellera rosa hasta los hombros y dos chicos, uno con el pelo negro azabache y brilloso, lo usaba algo largo la parte de atras recogida en una coleta baja y el flequillo le tapaba uno de los ojos. Le daba un aire misterioso que para Hinata no pasó desapercibido, y el otro chico era todo lo contrario, rubio como el sol con el cabello muy corto y una sonrisa que prácticamente, encandilaba.

Al parecer eran buenos amigos, ya que no dejaban de hablar, más específicamente el rubio.

—Ho... Hola– Se maldijo por su estúpido tartamudeo y sintió su cara arder cuando los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

Nunca había visto esas tonalidades tan hermosas, el de la chica era un verde jade, brilloso y profundo. El del azabache era negros, obscuros y absorbentes, como si fuera un agujero negro que todo lo absorbía. Y el del rubio era un celeste claro, como el cielo más limpió y claro, tenían una chispa de alegría, que envidió Hinata.

—¡Hola!– Contestaron al unísono el rubio y la peli rrosa con una gran sonrisa.

—Les de...dejo el menú.– Contestó algo temblorosas al sentir la mirada profunda y sin recato del azabache, salió prácticamente huyendo de ahí.

Entró al baño para empleados y empezó a hiperventilar, con el pulso enloquecido, sintiendo la fría transpiración que se formaba en la parte de arriba de su labio superior. Se miró al espejo, pero lo que le devolvía este no era su reflejo. Podía apreciar los mismos ojos perlados, el mismo pelo negro azulado, pero el brillo de estos eran diferentes y la sonrisa que tenía ese reflejo no era suya. Entonces la escuchó, dentro de su cabeza...

— _Puedo encargarme de esto si así lo quieres Hinata-Chan..._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la canilla del agua. Sintió el agua fría golpear contra su cara cuando se la tiró.

—Pu... puedo hacerlo... yo–Susurró mirando al espejo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en el rostro del vidrio. — _Contrólate, o entraré en acción._

Hinata pudo escuchar la escandalosa risa de _Hina_ en su mente, empezó a sentir los latidos de su corazón más relajados y pausados mientras se secaba con la toalla. Sabía que no debía entrar en pánico, pero atender gente nueva provocaba esos episodios que quería evitar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 4**

Hay _personas que nos hablan y no la escuchamos..._

 _Hay personas que nos hieren y no dejan cicatriz..._

 _Pero hay personas que simplemente aparecen y nos marcan para siempre._

 **0**

Naruto observó con una ceja levantada la espalda de la extraña y delgada chica que le había dejado los menús. De un momento a otro salió huyendo de alli como si ellos fueran los mismos diablos. Miró a su amiga Sakura, que se encogió de hombros y sin darle importancia empezó a leer el menú. Su atención fue a su amigo, pero él seguía observando la puerta donde había desaparecido esa rara mujer.

Decidió no prestarle atención y mirar el perfil de su hermosa mejor amiga, sentada a su lado. Definitivamente los años le habían sentado muy bien. Su pelo seguía tan hermoso y brillante como lo recordaba. Se había hecho un pequeño tatuaje en su frente, simulando un tercer ojo, de forma de un rombo color verde oscuro. Sus facciones eran refinada, de una mujer hecha y derecha, aunque su cuerpo no había tenido muchos cambios. Pero la madurez era evidente y la seguridad de sus acciones la hacían más atractiva.

—¡Hey Sakura-Chan!– La llamó sin saber muy bien que le iba a decir, sólo quería ver que le dedicara una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Los ojos celestes se iluminaron cuando ella le dió el gesto que él quería ver. Y con una sonrisa hizo un ademán para que viera a Sasuke. Su intención era burlarse de él, pero cuando la de ojos jade observó al azabache, que todavía veía la puerta del baño para empleados, se dió cuenta que algo se oscureció en los ojos de su amiga. Sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que borró todo activismo de sonreir, se dió cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado. Sakura seguía enamorada de Sasuke y con la mirada algo decaída miró al menú, sin ver en realidad.

Escuchó el suspiro de la peli rrosa que lo trajo al presente.

—¡Bien!¿Qué pediremos?– Habló Sakura sacando a sus amigos de sus mundos.

Naruto miró al azabache que, por fin, había dejado de observar esa puerta para mirar el menú y recostarse sobre la silla.

—Tsk...– Chasqueo su lengua.— ¿Qué más vamos a pedir Sakura? Aquí sólo venden Ramen.– Se quejó.

—¡Oh Sí!¡Ramen!– Gritó emocionado Naruto elevando los puños al aire. Si bien se había sentido un poco mal al darse cuenta que su amor de la infancia seguía enamorada de su mejor amigo, ya no le afectaba tanto.

Las risas de la peli rrosa no se hicieron esperar y la mirada desaprobatoria de Sasuke tampoco.

—Hmp..

—¡Oh!¡Vamos Sasuke-Kun! Naruto apenas llegó ayer...

El rubio pasó uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros de su amiga y se acercó a ella sacándole la lengua al azabache.— ¡Ya la haz oido Teme!– Se burló de él como si siguiera siendo un niño de 10 años.

Sasuke tiró el menú encima de la mesa, para después cruzarse de brazos. El rubio sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, feliz de que por lo menos ese día le dieran los gustos. Se separó de Sakura, sin antes despeinarla con una de sus manos, después de todo era su mejor amiga y ya debía dejar atras esos sentimientos de enamoramiento infantil. Ella lo miró mal, para luego arreglarse el pelo con las manos.

Naruto escuchó un carraspeó que llamó la atención de los tres. Frente a ellos estaba la rara mesera, vio como sus mejillas se colorearon en un rojo intenso y bajaba la mirada al suelo.

—¿Qu... qué van a pe... pedir?– Tartamudeo con los ojos muy cerrados.

—Yo quiero un Ramen especial de la casa.– Le contestó Sakura pasándole el menú y sin prestar atención al nerviosismo de la chica, que lo tomó temblando.

— Lo mismo.– Dijo Sasuke, también pasándole la carta y sin mirarla.

Cuando Naruto miró nuevamente a la chica para decirle lo que iba a pedir con su dedo índice alzado, sintió que todas las palabras se le quedaron atoradas al ver por fin los ojos grises de la chica fijados en él. Carraspeó algo incómodo, cuando ella volvió a bajar la vista.

¿Qué le había pasado?

—Yo también quiero uno especial, ¡Extra grande!¡Picante, por favor!– Le contestó dedicándole su típica sonrisa con los ojos cerrados a la tímida mesera, extendiéndole el menu, al que ella apenas pudo agarrar.

Naruto vió el torpe andar de la mujer dirigirse a la cocina.

—Heu.– Llamó a sus amigos.—¿Quién es la mesera?– Preguntó curioso.

Sasuke sólo lo miró para encogerse de hombros, mientras que Sakura observó la cocina y después al rubio. Se inclinó al medio de la mesa, para que sus dos amigos la escucharan. Naruto se acercó para poder escuchar, mientras que Sasuke seguía con sus brazos cruzados sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—Se llama Hinata Hyūga. Hace poco más de dos o tres años se mudo al pueblo. Nadie sabe nada de su familia o algo por el estilo.– Susurraba la peli rrosa muy bajo. La boca de Naruto se abrió, por lo que decía su amiga.— Dicen que es muy rara y no habla con casi nadie. Pero también hay gente que dice que es muy extrovertida.– El rubio y Sasuke fruncieron el entrecejo, era obvio que esa chica podía ser de todo menos extrovertida. Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros.— Eso es lo que escuche...– Terminó de decir para volverse acomodar en su asiento.

—Tsk, Sakura deberías dejar de juntarte con la hermana del Dobe..

Naruto asintió con la cabeza varias veces al sentarse erguido, pero paró abruptamente y miró mal a su amigo.

—¡¡OYE!!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **NOTAS: Hola!! Esto está interesante... No sé por qué los relatos de Sasuke son tan divertidos de hacer... Tal vez porque es el mas pervertido y no lo quiere admitir!! jaja.**

 **Nate River Birthday: Hola! perdón que no te contesté, la verdad es que lo ví después de publicar el capítulo 4...** **¡Oh sí! No lo dudes, habra muchos** **problemas. Que bueno que te haya gustado la descripción!! y creó que aún es pronto para que alguien la descubra, peroo quién sabe.. xD**

 **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Nos leemos!!**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _No confundas mi personalidad con mi actitud._

 _Mi personalidad es quien yo soy y mi actitud depende de quién seas tú._

 **0**

Sasuke suspiró al ver bajar la melena rubia de la limosina del empresario Jiraiya.

¿Por qué habría creído que ese Sábado, Naruto no se aparecería junto con su padrino?

—¡Oh! Jóven Sasuke.– saludo el hombre de unos 50 años de melena larga y blanca.

—Señor Jiraiya.

—¿Qué hay Teme?– Naruto golpeó el hombro de su amigo, provocando que éste lo mirara mal y gruñera en respuesta.

Jiraiya pasó unos de sus brazos por arriba de los hombros de su ahijado y lo atrajo a él con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿La sala ya está lista Sasuke?

—Si, señor.

—¡Bien!¡Vamos a por mujeres!– Gritó sin importarle que estuvieran en la puerta del negocio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos cuando ninguno lo veía y abrió la puerta para que pasaran primero, él entró último cerrando tras sí, dejando otro guardia en la entrada.

Notó cuando el rubio abrió los ojos asombrado, desde afuera el lugar parecía un almacén abandonado. Pero por adentro era otra cosa, muchos sillones de muy buena calidad, luces de colores, alfombra en el pizo. El escenario grande pero no muy alto, tres caños para que las chicas bailaran esparcidos por el y muchas sillas alrededor de éste. Había unas escaleras que llevaban a la zona Vip que siempre usaba el padrino de Naruto. Desde abajo no se podía ver la sala ya que tenía vidrios polarizados, pero desde dentro de la sala se veía todo. Desde ahí, Jiraiya elegía a las chicas para que vayan a bailar para él sólo y si alguna lo admitía podía pasar una noche con él.

—Por favor señor Jiraiya suba, dentro de poco Sakura subirá a hacerle unos tragos.

El peli blanco sólo asintió sin despegar la mirada de las tres chicas que bailaban en el escenario, con una cara de pervertido total, Sasuke casi podía ver la baba en la comisura de los labios. Jiraiya empezó a subir las escaleras, el azabache vió a su amigo rubio y siguió su mirada. Con ella deboraba a la amiga de ambos, que charlaba con unos clientes ya habituales.

—¿Qué pasa Dobe?– Sasuke se colocó al lado de él con los brazos cruzados, también mirando a Sakura.

—¿Sakura-Chan siempre se viste así?

El azabache levantó una ceja al escuchar el tono molesto en su hiperactivo amigo. Observó bien a la peli rrosa, esa noche llevaba un vestido ajustado de color plateado. El escote de este llegaba hasta el ombligo y llamaba más la atención porque no llevaba brasier. Pero lo cierto es que ese era uno de los más recatados.

—Si.– Fue su única respuesta. Se volvió a él y lo empujó para que subiera, Naruto a regañadientes lo hizo.

 **0**

Sasuke se acercó al escenario, su orden nueva era no dejar que nadie se acercara a éste para el acto que seguía. Con la sola mirada podía lograr que los clientes retrosedieran. Ya estaban en la mitad de la noche, de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y se escucho la voz de Kakashi en los parlantes.

—¡Si señores!¡A llegado la nueva atracción principal!– Los hombres se volvieron locos entre aplausos y chiflidos.—¡¡Con ustedes...!! ¡¡¡BYAKUGAN!!!

Una música sensual empezó a sonar y un sólo reflector ilumino la figura menuda de la pelinegra con dos coletas. Vestida de uniforme escolar, con su antifaz azul brilloso lo único que no estaba cubierto de su cuerpo eran parte de sus muslos y rodillas; Sasuke no pudo sacarle los ojos negros de encima. La chica movía las caderas lentamente, mientras de apoco se iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones del saco. De pronto el compás de la musica se hacía mas rápido y ahora ella movía los enormes senos, escondidos en la camisa. Sasuke escuchaba los gritos lascivos de los clientes y de reojo se fijaba que no se acercaran de más. La chica se desiso del saco escolar azul marino y lo tiró a un costado. Con una de sus manos se agarró del caño del medio del escenario y empezó a moverse frotándose contra éste.

Dió la espalda al público y se inclinó mostrando parte de su trasero, moviendolo de un lado al otro; Sasuke se relamio los labios al sentirlos secos. La peli negra se volvió nuevamente y de un sólo y brusco movimiento abrió su camisa, haciendo saltar todos los botones de la blanca camisa. Los gritos aumentaron al ver los enornes pechos apenas tapados con un brasier azul con encaje negro, que resaltaba su piel blanca y lo plano de su vientre. Tiró la camisa al público y se colgó del caño, dando un par de piruetas terminando arrodillada en el suelo. Gateando se acercó a la punta del escenario donde estaba Sasuke, el azabache sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba al ver que los ojos lilas estaban fijos en él y sintió su garganta seca cuando ella se mordió el regordete labio.

Ella se acostó en el escenario boca arriba y levantó ambas piernas, dejando subir su corta pollera de colegiala, mostrando los muslos desnudos y sus pantorrillas con medias blancas. Sasuke escuchabas los alaridos de los hombres, pero estaba totalmente hipnotizado con los movimientos de la pelinegra. La bailarina apoyó ambos pies descalzos y manos en el piso y elevó las caderas, una, dos, tres veces mostrando asi su elasticidad. En un rápido movimiento se levantó e hizo señas al público preguntándole si se sacaba la pollera o no. Todos, obviamente, empezaron a gritar que se la saque, a Sasuke la bailaba una sonrisa en el rostro, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y así lo hizo, poco a poco, casi torturando a los babosos que tenía de espectadores, fue desatándosela. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, dió la espalda al público y la abrió, pero sin mostrar nada en realidad. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió casi perversamente, tiró la tela a un costado mostrando su trasero firme y redondeado con un muy pequeño short negro que dejaba ver la mitad de la cola. Los gritos casi dejan sordo a Sasuke y gruñó cuando se dió cuenta que tres hombres estaban en el borde del escenario. Con grandes zancadas llegó a ellos, mientras avisaba a sus compañeros para que lo ayudarán a apartarlos.

Cuando volvió la vista a la bailarina, la vio dando muchas piruetas sensuales en el caño. La música estaba llegando a su fin y ella se quedó colgada boca abajo, sólo enganchada por sus piernas en el caño y llevó ambas manos a su espalda. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la vió sacarse el corpiño, aunque los pezones estaban cubiertos con anchas cintas negras en forma de cruz, el ver la redondez, firmeza y blancura de estos, hizo que su entrepierna despertara dolorosa y palpitante. El reflector se apagó, quedando el escenario en completa oscuridad y en la cabeza de Sasuke, esa imagen grabada.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Aprende como si fueras a vivir toda la vida_

 _y vive como si fueras a morir mañana._

 _( Charles Chaplín)_

 **0**

Hina llegó a su camarín transpirada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La adrenalina la hacía sentir viva y los gritos de los hombres eran su mejor líbido. Miraba con altivez a las chicas de ese antro que la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro. La peli negra nunca se sacaba el antifaz y lo único que provocaba eso era que las mujeres creyeran que era una creida o bien, que ocultaba algo.

Hina agarró su bata plateada y se la colocó, desatabdose las coletas. Esta era la tercera vez que bailaba en el escenario y como Kakashi había notado que era buena, la puso como atracción principal. Eso la enorgullecía, aunque el peli gris era el único que sabía su verdadera identidad, no había tenido problema en aceptarla.

Sonrió peinandose frente al espejo, al recordar al emo azabache que la devoraba con la mirada. Si bien el hombre no era enteramente de su gusto, no podía decir que no era atractivo, le llamaba la atención. Cuando estaba apunto de sacarse el antifaz la puerta de su camarín sonó con varios golpes suaves. Algo extrañada abrió la puerta y se asombró un poco al ver al azabache con esos ojos negro y inexpresivo sobre ella. Hina se dió medía vuelta y se sentó en su silla dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué sucede?– Preguntó al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello en una coleta alta.

El hombre entró al camarín con pasos tranquilos, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y se colocó tras ella, mirándola por el reflejo. Hina notó como se señía a sus brazos la camisa negra, que estaba arremangada hasta los codos y pudo ver las venas remarcadas en la parte descubierta de éstos. Ladeó el rostro, mirando a través del espejo la cara sería y calculadora del azabache, ya que no le contestaba. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero no dijo nada esperando alguna respuesta.

— Prepárate.– Hina elevó ambas cejas pero no borro su expresión divertida, ya que su voz se escuchaba ronca y profunda.— El cliente Vip te quiere.— Y sin decir más nada salió cerrando la puerta, dejando a una emocionada oji perla.

Kakashi le había explicado que cuando el cliente Vip la llamaba podía ganar casi el triple si hacía un buen baile, ni hablar si le pedía algo más. Pero Hina no era capaz de esas cosas, se divertía viendo que los hombre se babeaban por ella, pero la sola idea que las tocarán le repugnaba...

Hina terminó de vestirse y colocó un poco mas de la colonia de margaritas que tanto le gustaba. Su calza de cuerina oscura se ajustaba a todas sus curvas como si fuera una segunda piel y terminó de arreglar la pequeña musculosa ajustada azul eléctrico, que le dejaba desnudo el vientre. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el azabache con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared. La oji perla no pudo evitar llevar su atención a los músculos de sus brazos y el rasgo de su rostro varonil, serio y perfecto.

—¿Lista?

La peli negra por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. El guardián se irguió y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Hina. Ella podía notar las miradas sobre ella y su sonrisa se curvo pretenciosa de saber que era la nueva favorita del empresario. Pero por lo que había escuchado él ya había llamado a alguien, aunque no le importó, se preguntaba por qué llamaba a alguien más.

Sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido y el estrujó del estómago por la ansiedad una vez que ya estaban en la puerta del salón Vip. El azabache golpeó ésta y después de unos segundos la abrió.

— Espera aquí, ahora te llamó.– Le dijo para después pasar y dejar levemente abierta la puerta.

Hina se acercó más para poder escuchar.

— Señor Jiraiya, la señorita Byakugan está aquí.

—¡Oh Sasuke! Hazla pasar, rápido.– La voz de Jiraiya se escuchaba algo arrastrada, " _seguramente estará algo borracho"_ , pensó la chica.

—¡Hey Teme!– Hina frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que había alguien más.

—¿Qué quieres Dobe?

—¡Dile a Sakura-Chan que venga!– La oji perla elevó una ceja al escuchar con la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, pero también sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que la otra voz también estaba algo tomado.— ¡Y que traiga más de esa bebida!

No escuchó la respuesta de Sasuke, así que supuso que se acercaba a la puerta. Volvió a su posición para cuando él se asomó en la entrada. El azabache la dejo pasar y con pasos lentos y sensuales entró el la famosa sala Vip.

Lo primero que vió fue un caño en medio de la sala, el piso con una gran alfombra roja, luz tenue, pero lo suficientemente clara para apreciar todo lo que había. Una pequeña mesa que era rodeada por tres sillones grandes y de color oscuro. Un hombre mayor estaba sentado en el sillón principal junto con otra de las bailarinas, abrazándola con unos de sus musculosos brazos. Tenía pelo largo y blanco, atado en una coleta baja, un leve sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas por el alcohol. Sus ojos negros resplandecieron al ver a la oji perla parada frente a él. En otro de los sillones, a la derecha del empresario estaba el otro hombre, uno mucho más jóven. De pelo rubio, facciones varoniles y duras, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, seguramente debido a la bebida y ojos profundos celestes muy claros. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en el respaldar del sillón, mostrando lo marcados que eran.

— Jiraiya-Sama, es un gran placer estar aquí.– Dijo Hina con una media sonrisa y una reverencia.

— Señorita Byakugan, dígame sólo Jiraiya.– Ella sonrió en respuesta.— Él es mi ahijado, Naruto.– Señaló al rubio, el cual hizo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, una sonrisa de costado y elevando el vaso que tenía en una de las manos a su dirección.

— Es un gusto.. Naruto-Sama.– Su voz fue sensual y segura, hizo la reverencia pero sin despegar sus ojos lilas de los zafiros.

El rubio abrió la boca y la cerró, como un pez fuera del agua y con un leve sonrojo, del cual Hina se percató, haciéndola sonreír aún más. Un leve carraspeó divertido del hombre mayor le hizo prestarle atención.

—¿Qué desea que haga Jiraiya?

— En realidad señorita Byakugan, usted vino a entretener a mi ahijado...– La tos escandalosa del rubio lo interrumpió. Hina lo observó con una ceja levantada al ver que éste intentaba matar a su padrino con la mirada.

—¡Ero-Sennin!...– La peli negra se sintió algo ofendida por escuchar el reproche en su voz.

— Disculpe Naruto-Sama. Si no le hagrada lo que ve puedo retirarme.– El orgullo de Hina salió a flote.

—¡No!– Contestó rapido el oji azul, luego se aclaró la garganta.— No es eso'ttebayo...– Susurró sin verla.

—¡Vamos muchacho! Ya has ofendido a la señorita.– Se burlo con falso enojo el peli blanco.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta interrumpió el ambiente algo incómodo y después de unos segundos entro la "rosadita", como le decía Hina, con una bandeja con varios vasos. La peli negra se dió cuenta de la mirada de la oji jade, que primero mostraron sorpresa pero luego dar lugar a la superioridad.

—¡Sakura-Chan!¡Pasa, pasa'ttebayo!– Hina se dió cuenta de la luz que desprendía de los ojos celestes cuando vio a la chica que traía los tragos y algo se removió dentro de ella cuando la peli rrosa la rebajó con la mirada para luego dedicarle una sonrisa complacida al rubio. Ella levantó la barbilla, sin dejarse rebajar por la chica de ojos verdes.

—Naruto aquí están los tragos.– Dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

Hina frunció el ceño al ver como los ojos del rubio se dirigían a los pechos de Sakura. Bajó la mirada a sus propios senos, como corroborando que ella tenía más que la delgada chica y se paró más derecha, resaltando su busto. Aún así Naruto no desvío la mirada de la peli rrosa hasta que se fue, cosa que exasperó a la oji perla. Hina dirigió la mirada a Jiraiya y él sólo sonreía divertido, la pelinegra se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no empezar a gritar al indiferente rubio, que quedó perdido en la puerta después que Sakura se marchó.

—¿Entonces desea que me marche Naruto-Sama?– Preguntó cansada del silencio e indiferencia de oji azul.

Naruto parpadeo, como saliendo del ensoñamiento y la miró confundido. Hina aprovechó el antifaz para rodar los ojos, ya que según ella, él no podía preferir a una flacucha sin senos antes que a ella.

—Naruto.– Fue lo único que dijo él.

—¿Perdón?

— Sólo dime Naruto...– Le dijo sin mirarla.

Hina frunció el ceño, porque no había contestado su pregunta.

— Ok. ¿Desea que me valla Naruto?

El rubio sólo la miró con una intensa mirada, pero siguió sin contestar. Tomó un poco mas de su bebida y con la vista perdida en el baso, al fin, contestó.

—Yo no le pedí a Ero-Sennin nada...

—¡Naruto!– Le interrumpió Jiraiya enojado de verdad.

—¡Es verdad'ttebayo!– La mirada molesta del rubio vio a su padrino y luego observó a la peli negra con una expresión que no logró entender, ella estaba congelada por lo que decía.— Puedes irte.

Hina apretó fuerte las manos hechas puños, hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma. Nunca se había sentido tan rechazada. Hizo una reverencia y salió sin decir una palabra, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La oji perla llegó a su camarín como un huracán, sentía a su corazón y respiración agitadas. La transpiración del labio superior rápido se formó y al mirarse al espejo vió una mujer con ojos lilas, cabello negro pero las puntas de éste eran rojas. Frunció su ceño y miró desafiante al reflejó que la miraba enojada.

— No te dejaré tomar el control Akane...

 **0**

 **NOTAS: CHAN! CHAN! Hola a todos!!! Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo!! este fue un poquito más largo.. pero creo que lo amerita!!**

 **Shion145: ¡Hola! si la historia de cómo surgió Hina se va a dar más adelante. Pero ya lo tengo prácticamente resuelto, todavía no eh encontrado la película, pero ya la voy a encontrar (¡espero!) y sí sé que éste trastorno para llamarse de ese modo debe tener al menos tres personalidades o mas. ¡¡Ésta ese famoso caso del criminal que tenía 23!! Que creó que hicieron una película también... Pero bueno. No creas que Hina es la única, tiene más que con el correr de la historia se van a presentar, sólo que Hinata sólo sabe de la existencia de Hina, pero Hina si sabe de las demás, como se muestra en éste capítulo... Bueno creó que conté de más XD... ¡¡¡Gracias por tus consejos y no dudes en seguir dándome más!!! ¡¡Saludos!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 7**

 _El rencor nos ahoga_

 _El perdón nos oxigena_

 _(Krishnamurti)_

 **0**

Naruto observó a la bailarina irse, apenas escuchó el portarso se arrepintió. _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_ Pensaba exaltado al tomar de un sólo trago lo que le quedaba de bebida. Miró de reojo a Jiraiya y éste negaba con la cabeza, hasta que su acompañante le dijo algo al oido y salieron de la sala sin decir una palabra. Naruto respiró profundo y se acercó al vidrio que mostraba lo que pasaba abajo.

Vio a Sakura coqueteando con varios clientes y se sintió un estúpido. Esa sonrisa que le mostró a él, se la mostraba a desconocidos y el rubio con una leve esperanza de por fin ser correspondido, rechazó a una hermosa mujer. Aunque sólo era para pasar esa noche, no podía evitar pensar que Sakura le había dicho con esa mirada que la rechazara.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba Sakura con eso?

Salió de la sala Vip y buscó entre la gente a su amigo. Lo encontró cerca de la puerta de salida, en uno de los rincones tenía acorralada a una chica. Se acercó cauteloso de que no notaran su presencia y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver la chica del antifaz en esa esquina. Sasuke la tenía de uno de sus brazos, pero la chica no hacía nada para zafarse. Su entrecejo se frunció al ver la sonrisa de la peli negra, se murmuraba cosas que él no llegaba a escuchar. Pero algo se removió dentro del rubio, no supo qué fué, pero cuando vió a su mejor amigo acercarse al oido de la blanca chica, algo lo obligó a actuar e interrumpir la escena.

—¡Teme!– Se esforzó para escucharse casual y que no se daba cuenta que rompía una atmósfera intensa. Pero ¡Oh sí! Era muy consciente de eso.

Se dió cuenta cuando Sasuke lo miraba casi con odio y soltaba a la chica. También vio que la chica lo observó a él asombrada, pero de un momento a otro el brillo de sus ojos cambio. Su mirada se formó casi glacial e indiferente, Naruto se sintió algo incómodo cuando ella se acercó a él. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero ella no cambio su expresión. Quedó allí, viéndolo intensamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Naruto miró a su amigo con súplica, pero éste no hizo ningún ademán para apartar a la chica. Cuando el oji azul volvió su vista a la peli negra ella se dió medía vuelta y se marchó por la puerta principal.

Naruto soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, pero algo en la mirada de esa chica le dió tanto miedo que no podía ni respirar. Se acercó al azabache, que miraba con la frente levemente arrugada a la puerta por donde se había ido la bailarina.

—¿Qué sucede Teme?

Sasuke lo miró a él y negó con la cabeza, el rubio se rascó la cabeza mirando también la puerta, se dió cuenta que su amigo empezó a caminar y lo siguió. De un momento a otro el azabache se dió medía vuelta y lo encaró.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto elevó una ceja.—¿Por qué qué?– Le contestó sin saber a que se refería. Sasuke no respondió, sólo lo miraba como analizándolo y algo hizo Click en la cabeza del rubio.

 _"Se refiere a la bailarina"_

 _"¿Por qué la rechacé?"_

 _"O... ¿Por qué los interrumpí?"_

— Olvídalo.– Su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ahora él frunció el entrecejo.

Vio cuando Sasuke suspiró y miraba hacía un costado, siguió su mirada y se topó con Sakura que también los miraba. Encontró reproche en sus ojos verdes, pero eso iba dirigido al azabache, apretó los puños y dientes. Sintió un rencor nacer en él y se prometió no dejarse embaucar por los mentirosos encantos de su amiga.

Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Sakura sabía que Naruto esta enamorado de ella.

Ella quería que el azabache la viera con la misma mirada del rubio. Pero tampoco aceptaba que Naruto se fijara en otra mujer.

Sakura jugaba con sus sentimientos.

" _¿Quién era esa mujer manipuladora?"_

 _"¿Dónde estaba su amiga de la infancia?"_

 **0**

No muy lejos del antro, en un callejón obscuro y sucio, se encontraba una transpirada y agitada peli negra. Un antifaz azúl brilloso esta en el suelo, dejando ver las facciones de la chica. Unos frios ojos perla y una sonrisa ladeada, que podría probocar escalofríos a cualquier.

La chica observaba a un par de hombre inconscientes en el suelo frente a ella. Se limpió la transpiración de la frente con su antebrazo, y vió satisfecha los maltratados perfiles de ambos. Sangre en su nariz y boca, uno tenía un profundo rasguñón en su mejilla, mientras que el otro la ceja rota.

Sentía la sangre brotar en pequeñas gotas de sus nudillos y apretó con fuerza los puños.

—Mi nombre es Akane... no Hinata-Chan.– Susurró con odio y rencor.

 **0**

— Hinata-Chan, ¿qué quieres decir con otra voz?– Un silencio fue la respuesta— Otra personalidad ¿tal vez?

La oji perla vió algo asustada a su psicóloga Kurenai, abrazó mas fuerte el peluche de zorrito naranja contra su pecho y sólo asintió.

—¿Y qué te dice?

Hinata cerró con fuerza sus parapados y respiró profundo.

—N...no nos quiere. Ella...— La ojiperla abrió sus ojos y conectó la mirada con Kurenai— Ella es... mala.

— Lo mismo habías dicho de Hina.– Le contestó con una voz tranquila, intentando calmar a la ojiperla.

Hinata negó con fuerza, una y otra vez.— Hina sólo...ella es ex...trovertida.– Intentó explicar.— Pero... La ú..última que es...escribió...— La oji perla volvió a negar.— No e...era Hina..

Kurenai alzó una ceja.—¿Haz traído el diario?– la oji perla por toda respuesta asintió y sacó de su bolso el cuaderno. La psicóloga lo tomo y habría en la última hoja escrito.

La letra era en mayúsculas, estaba escrito como si hubieran hecho mucha presión con la lapicera. Y sólo había dos palabras que se repetía una y otra vez en cada lado de una hoja.

¡TE ODIO!

 **0**

 **NOTAS: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, no olviden de dejarme sus Rw!! :D**

 **Nate River Birthday** **:¡Hola! ¡¡La verdad es que hasta yo odie a Naruto!! Mi idea era que Hina se quedará, pero estos personajes tienen vida propia y Naru no me lo dejó. Como viste en éste capítulo, ¡¡todo por Sakura!! Espero que Naruto no caiga en sus artimañas otra vez... Aunque no lo puedo asegurar. Akane ya se presentó y como Hina muy pronto vamos a saber la historia de cómo surgió.¡¡¡ Que bueno que te tenga tan enganchada!!!¡Gracias por tus comentarios!... ¡Ah! A mi también me gusta éste Sasuke ;D XD**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 8**

Un ruido fuerte y constante lo obligó a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba oscura y ladeo el rostro para ver su despertador. Con un gruñido apagó el molesto aparato y colocó ambas manos en su nuca mirando el techo de madera del lugar. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, mientras seguía pensando en esa misteriosa chica.

Después de cerrar el negocio de Kakashi, Sasuke llevó a Sakura y Naruto, a cada uno a su casa. El ambiente fue tenso y lo notó, su amigo rubio no le dedicó ni una mirada a la peli rrosa, mientras que ella lo miraba enojada a él. El azabache tampoco esta de humor, cuando estaba en la mejor parte de la conversación con la bailarina, Naruto los interrumpió.

Sasuke se dió cuenta, después de todo no era tonto, que el rubio los interrumpió a propósito.

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke vió salir a la chica de la sala Vip, su entrecejo se frunció al verla salir tan rápido. La siguió hasta los camarines y por el portaso que pegó, se dió cuenta que la había hecho volver. Se preguntaba el por qué, ya que Jiraiya nunca había rechazado una bailarina. Entonces la respuesta llegó a él...

—Naruto...– Susurró negando con la cabeza.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y escuchó un grito lleno de frustración más un vidrio haciéndose añicos. Golpeó la puerta, lo hizo sin pensar y luego de hacerlo se preguntó por qué lo hacía. Antes de poder responderse la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sasuke elevó una ceja al ver a la chica, él se había dado cuenta que era orgullosa y obviamente la acción de su amigo, la lastimó donde más le dolía.

Byakugan se dió medía vuelta y empezó a caminar nerviosa de un lado hacía otro, sin prestarle la más mínima atención o decirle algo. Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta, la vió caminar como un león furioso y enjaulado. Observó que lo que había roto era el espejo y frunció el entrecejo cuando volvió su atención a ella. La bailarina se sentó en un sofa y Sasuke caminó hacia ella cuando notó que su respiración era muy agitada, demasiado diría él. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y el azabache podía jurar que su pulso estaba disparado. Su menudo cuerpo temblaba levemente y veía una muy fina capa de sudor en ella.

 _"Un ataque de pánico."_

Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella y quiso conetar con su mirada, pero ella tenía los ojos perdidos.

— Tranquila...– Le susurró sin efecto ya que ella seguía igual.

Tomó su pequeña mano y la apretó, ahí fue donde ella lo vió asombrada.

—Tranquila...– Volvió a susurrarle.

Sintió como ella apretaba su agarre, estaba congelada y mojada. Poco a poco su respiración se normalizó y dejó de temblar. Sasuke la mostró una sonrisa ladeada que ella correspondió una vez calmada.

—Te esperaré afuera.– Dijo él, para dejar a la confundida chica allí.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _"¿Por qué había hecho eso?"_

Ni siquiera él lo sabía, por más que lo estuvo pensando y pensando no se le ocurría el por qué. Sí, la chica le parecía interesante y sensual, pero...

Ni él podía explicar sus acciones.

Suspiró al pasarse la mano por toda la cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Volvió a abrir los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido al recordar su cambio de actitud en la salida.

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba en la puerta principal y vió cuando la peli negra se acercaba a él. Su sonrisa pretenciosa había vuelto al rostro palido de la chica y pareciera como si nunca hubiera tenido un ataque hace menos de diez minutos.

La chica ni siquiera lo miraba y pretendía irse, si no fuera por que Sasuke tomó de su brazo y la acorraló en una esquina.

—¿No vas a agradecerme por lo menos?

La sonrisa que se había borrado de su rostro cuando él la tomó, volvió a instalarse en ella y en un leve murmuro le contestó.

—¿Por qué lo haría?... No pedí tu ayuda...

La sonrisa de la bailarina se agrandó al ver el rostro de consternación y ofendido de Sasuke. Al azabache se acercó a su oido, después de ver el destello lila de sus ojos tras ese antifaz. Esa chica era extraña y por la forma de que en esas noches la había visto,se dio cuenta que nunca se sacaba esa máscara, sabía que algo ocultaba.

— Sabré lo que ocultas...

 **Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke sintió cuando la peli negra se tensaba y si tal vez Naruto no aparecía podría haber sabido algo más...

La luz le golpeó en los ojos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Cerró los ojos por impulso y un crecimiente enojo se apoderó de él al escuchar la voz que abrió la puerta.

— Sasuke¿puedo pasar?

El azabache sintió un tic en su ojo por la pregunta.— Ya estas adentro ¿o no Itachi?

Se tapó con una mano los ojos cuando su hermano prendió la luz.

—Ya debes levantarte. Dentro de poco vendrá Naruto-Kun..

Sasuke se dió medía vuelta y estampó su cara contra la almohada cuando su hermano abrió la persiana de la ventana, dejando pasar los rayos del sol del medio día.

—Yo no le dije a ese Dobe que venga.– Contestó con la voz amortiguada.

— Él llamó y dijo que ya estaba viniendo...

—¡Le hubieras dicho que no estaba!– Le gritó enojado intentando retener las frazadas que su hermano mayor intentaba sacarles.

Itachi logró sacarles las frazadas y Sasuke, como un niño pequeño, se tapó la cara con la almohada.

El hombre de unos treinta años, mas o menos, con el cabello negro largo atado en una coleta y los ojo negros igual que su hermano pequeño, con la diferencia de las profundas ojeras; suspiró cansado por la actitud de Sasuke. Su hermano pequeño había crecido y madurado mucho, pero cuando él intentaba que le haga caso en algo, siempre demostraba esa faceta que no había crecido, por más que ya tenia 24 años.

 **0**

 **NOTAS:¡Hola!¿Cómo están?**

 **Nate River Birthday: ¡Ajoy! ¡¡¡Aquí esta la respuesta de qué estaban hablando estos dos!!! Oh ¡a aparecido Itachi! Para divertirnos un poquito con este varonil Sasuke jeje. ¡Espero te haya gustado!**

 **NaruHina Ryu: ¡Hola!¿Cómo estás? Bueno... por donde empezar. Mi idea es un NaruHina, amo esa pareja(por mi lick es obvio) Pero en esta historia dejo que mi imaginación fluya... Los personajes hacen lo que quieren, no lo que yo pienso. Puedes creer que estoy mal de la cabeza jajaja ¡pero yo lo siento así! No quiero forzar nada en la relación de los personajes. Este Sasuke no es tanto como el emo vengador de Naruto Shippuden, más como el ribal del rubio en Naruto. Con respecto al rubio hiperactivo, no quiero hacerlo demasiado serio ya que nunca lo fue y dudo que lo sea... Los capítulos son cortitos por el tema de la inspiración, como dije antes no quiero forzar nada y así me gusta como fluye. Tal vez te es confuso porque a Sasuke siempre le toca"relatar"cuando esta Hina/extrovertida. Obviamente al azabache no lo hare asexual, así que no sé que decirte con eso. Aammm... Con respecto a la comedia tal vez la deje algo de lado, pero como te dije ya...fluya y todo eso XD** **No te puedo asegurar nada y tal vez saque lo de comedia... porque por como se van dando las cosas tal vez no sea tanto así...Mmmm ¿Qué más?¡A sí! Tal vez si no te gusta Sasuke no sé si debas leerlo ya que él es uno de los principales. Es obvio que habrá alguna clase de interes.. no sé... tal vez físicamente... pero no creo que llegue a nada. Aunque como ya dije no te puedo asegurar nada... ¡Hay! ¡Me siento un disco rayado! jaja ... Bueno depende de ti, si quieres seguir leyendo o no. Pero bueno todas mis demas historia si son 100% NaruHina. Sólo que justo me agarró un estado en el que estoy algo enenojada con Masashi y Naruto ya que sentí algo forzado el amor en The Last... pero bueno ese es otro asunto XD ¡¡Espero que estes bien!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

 ** _Dos años atras_**

 _—¿Dónde... estoy?_

 _Hinata miraba el pequeño departamento donde se despertó. Pintado con un lila claro, de un sólo ambiente. Se levantó de la cama, aún extrañada, caminó hacia el armario que estaba encastrado en la pared y lo abrió. Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver casi toda su ropa allí._

 _Con la piel erizada se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle. Lluvia, fuete y torrencial, fue lo primero que vió, las veredas llenas de la frío agua, las calles_ vacias de gente o autos.

 _Pero algo estaba mal..._

 _Esa no era su casa..._

 _Ese no era su pueblo..._

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _¿Cómo llegó allí?_

 **0**

 **Presente**

Hinata salió del estudio de Kurenai y empezó a caminar a un parque cercano. Estaba angustiada, ya que saber de una personalidad más, bueno la ayudaba según psicóloga, pero la confundía aún más.

La tranquilidad y paz de ese parque la ayudaba a alejar los fantasmas que la asustaban, sus _dos_ personalidades ahora y sus recurrentes ataques de pánico. Allí podía ser ella, nadie la miraba, nadie le habla; sí, era como ser un ente. Pero a Hinata le gustaba, era introvertida y muy timida, no lo podía cambiar. Kurenai le había dicho que en realidad se podía hacer algo...

 _Hipnosis_

Pero le daba miedo y todavía no estaba segura de eso. Para hacerlo, Kurenai necesitaba su consentimiento y seguridad, asique aún con dos años de terapia, no podía hacerlo.

Se sentó bajo uno de los grandes árboles, un sause para ser más específicos y miraba a la gente pasar. Niños y niñas pequeños jugando juntos o con sus mascotas. Mujeres embarazadas o con bebes en carreolas, adolescentes con amigos charlando y riendo sin ninguna preocupación...

Ojalá su vida hubiera sido así de fácil, pensaba ella con un deje de tristeza. Sin bien tenía pocos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia, los que tenían eran hermosos. Su madre siempre alegre y gentil, su hermano Neji cuidandola, contándole cuentos antes de dormir. Su hermana pequeña Hanabi, siempre haciendo travesuras y riendo...

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la oji perla, con la vista perdida en el pasto frente ella. Perdida en sus recuerdos, una risa de mujer llamó su atención y cuando levantó la vista se topó con una pareja. El hombre de pelo negro y tez muy blanca le hacía cosquillas a la chica, más o menos de su edad, de pelo rubio y largo. Hinata ladeo su rostro sin dejar de ver el rostro de verdadera alegría de la hermosa chica. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría tener a alguien, a alguien que la hiciera feliz como lo era la rubia. Un hombre que la amara sin importar nada, un hombre que ella pudiera amar...

Pero pronto esa idea se fue de su cabeza, ¿Quién podría querer a alguien con varias personalidades? ¿Quién podría aguantar su timidez? ¿Quién podía aguantar a la extrovertida y egocéntrica de Hina? y ¿Esa personalidad nueva?...

" _¿Y si habían más?"_

Sin darse cuenta empezó a respirar agitadamente y se levantó de golpe, para irse de allí, huir de esos pensamientos que de un momento a otro empezaron a atormentarla. Empezó a correr, sin ni siquiera mirar a donde iba, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Lo único que quería ahora era alejarse de ese parque, de esa imágen de pareja felíz. Sentía su corazón desbocado y sus piernas apenas les contestaban.

—¡Auch!– Un fuerte golpe la hizo sentar en el suelo antes de llegar al final del parque.

—¡Ite!... Eso dolió'ttebayo

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que había chocado con alguien

—L...lo siento.– Susurró roja como un tómate sin animarse a levantar la vista, aún en el suelo.

Asombrada vió una mano frente a su rostro, una grande, fuerte y bronceada. Levantó la vista por el brazo desnudo, con venas marcadas y bien formado, se topó con una remera anaranja y siguió por el cuello delgado con una marcada nuez de Adán. Un mentón varonil y unos labios finos con una gran sonrisa mostrando los perfectos y blancos dientes, mejillas con tres pequeñas marcas como de bigotes y una nariz perfecta. La boca de la oji perla se abrió y cerró al ver sus ojos, celestes, profundos como el mismo mar, el cabello rubio se asemejaba al sol encima de esas profundas aguas. Sintió como su corazón se calmaba de sólo ver esos ojos.

—¿Estás bien'ttebayo?

Su voz profunda y grave le hizo soltar el aire retenido. Algo temerosa alargó su mano y tomó la de él, cálida y aspera. El chico rubio apretó su mano y la ayudo a levantarse, un sentimiento de tranquidad la abrazó inmediatamente al sentirse conectada nuevamente a sus ojos.

El chico la quedó mirando, entre pensativo y asombrado. Cuando Hinata empezó a sentir un hormigueo en su mano, bajo la vista para encontrar las manos de ambos aún unidas. La oji perla sintió su sangre subir a sus mejillas y aunque cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que se quedará así, separó sus manos alejándose del rubio. Hizo una reverancia, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—L...lo siento...y gra...gracia.– Susurró para irse de allí corriendo nuevamente, sin volverse a mirar ni esperar respuesta.

 **0**

Naruto vió a la chica correr mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Los ojos de esa chica.

Nunca los olvidaría, sabía que era la camarera de Ichiraku's

—¿Cómo dijo Sakura-Chan que se llamaba?...– Pensó en voz alta mientras se frotaba la barbilla con la mano.— Mmm... Hima... Hita... Hi...na... ¡Oh sí! ¡Hinata!– Recordó golpeando su puño en la palma de la mano. Su entrecejo se frunció al recordar como corría. —¿Le habrá pasado algo?– Murmuró sin saber el por qué estaba preocupado.

—Dobe..

Sasuke habló a su espalda, haciendo que su corazón saltara asustado, al estar tan concentrado en el raro comportamiento de la chica.

—¡Diablos Teme! Ya me había olvidado de tu andar silencio'ttebayo– Se quejó el rubio al voltearse con una mano en el pecho. — ¿Conseguirte lugar para estacionar el auto?

—Hmp.– Fue la única contestación del azabache.

Naruto resopló resignado, por más años que pasaran, Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke. Empezaron a buscar a su hermana Ino que estaba con el novio en ese parque. El rubio había ido a buscar al azabache para reunir a todos sus amigos de la escuela. Desde que se fue no los había visto, si bien con algunos se mantenía en contacto, con otros no tanto; Estaba ansioso de verlos nuevamente. Lo malo era que uno de sus compañeros había sido Sai, el novio de su hermana y lo odiaba. No tanto así como para querer matarlo, pero simplemente no le agradaba.

Cerca del centro del parque los encontraron en una de las bancas muy acaramelados. Naruto decidió ni siquiera mirarlos, después de todo ya estaba algo grande para hacer una escena de hermano mayor celoso.

—Vamos a comprar algo para comer Teme, no quiero ver al idiota de Sai enrollado a Ino.

Sasuke sólo cambio de dirección junto con el rubio, llendo a uno de los puestos de comida, de lo preferible lo más alejado de la parejita.

—¡¡Hey Naruto!!

El rubio volteó al reconocer la voz de uno de sus antiguos amigos.

—¡Chōji!– Elevó una de sus manos para saludar a su amigo de grandes huesos.

Tenía el cabello mucho mas largo de la última vez que lo había visto y el rubio debía admitir que le quedaba muy bien. Tenía una gran bolsa de papas fritas en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se metía grandes cantidades de esos salados snack. Al lado de él venía un chico más delgado, con su típica coleta alta haciendo parecer a su pelo a una piña.

—¡Hey Shikamaru!

—¿Cómo estás Naruto? Tanto tiempo.– Saludo éste una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

El rubio empezó a mirar a ambos lados, como buscando a alguien más.

—¿Y Kiba y Shino?

—¿No lo supiste?– Le dijo Chōji como si fuera algo obvio.

—No ¿Qué sucedió?– Preguntó extrañado y algo preocupado.

— Anoche los atacaron, los dejaron inconscientes y con un par de golpes en un callejón.– Tanto Naruto como Sasuke miraron asombrados a Shikamaru.— Fue cerca de donde trabajas.– Agregó mirando a el azabache.

—¿Cerca de Icha-Icha?– Preguntó Sasuke con la frente levemente arrugada.

— Así es.– Le contestó el de peinado de piña.

—¿Pero qué?¿Le robaron?– Naruto de verdad esta preocupado, ya que en el pueblo de Konoha no era muy habitual que dejaran inconscientes a un par de chicos que sabían defenderse, como era el caso de sus amigos.

—Eso es lo más extraño.– Comenzó a hablar Shikamaru poniéndose muy serio.— No le robaron nada, simplemente los golpearon.

Naruto vió a Sasuke que se había puesto serio de igual manera que el de coleta.

— Ellos saben pelear...– Pensó en voz alta el azabache. — Es extraño.– Concluyó.

—¿Hicieron la denuncia?– Interrumpió el rubio.

—No. – Esta vez fue el turno de Chōji de hablar mientras hacia un bollo el paquete de papas fritas.— Ninguno de los dos quiso hacerla.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, cada vez estaba más preocupado. Conocía bien a Kiba y sabía que él nunca haría algo como eso, se defendería con garras y colmillos. Saber que los había golpeado a ambos, que no habían hecho denuncia y nada, de verdad de extrañaba.

— Debemos ir a verlos.– Sentenció mientras caminaba al auto de Sasuke.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: ¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **¿Cómo andáis?**

 **¡¡Por fin!! Un poquito de NaruHina, ya sé ya sé... No es mucho pero apartir de ahora habrá mucho más.No sé si alguien se esperaba que los dos chicos a quien pego Akane fueran Shino y Kiba... ¿Qué pasará ahora?** **¡¡Ah!! Apartir de ahora intentaré hacer más largos los capítulos, sé que los dejo a medio camino, Así que tardaré un poquito más en actualizar pero nada grave.**

 **Bien ahora agradezco a los que se unieron a la historia y ahora paso a contestar sus Rw.**

 **SirLink: ¡Hola! ¡¡Exacto!! Sasuke esta muy interesado en ella pero, como bien dijiste, porque no puede leerla. No es como las mujeres que él conoce. Entonces le llama la atención sus comportamientos además que nunca se saca la máscara. Él es perspicaz y con una mirada analítica... Con respecto a Sakura Hiden lo leeré. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Arrendajo-Kun: ¡Hola!¿Cómo estás? Split no lo e visto aún, si ví el tráiler y conozco la historia. Si al principio era algo confuso, pero poco a poco se va ir aclarando.**

 **NaruHinaRyu: ¡Hola!¿Cómo estás? Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta si Sasuke sera el único que interactúan con Hina, es un sí por ahora. Pero sólo hay una razón y es simple: Trabajan en el mismo lugar. Pero más adelante veremos... Con respecto a Naru, si es bueno y bonachón pero él no conoce a Hina y a interactuado, sólo una vez, con Hinata. Pero apartir de este capítulo se cruzarán cada vez más.**

 **Te aseguro que yo soy igual, el SasuHina no me gusta nada nadita y con respecto a Toneri... Bueno el fue criado mal y bueno la cosa que actuó horrible...Yo AMO el NaruHina. También sabía lo de Kishimoto que no sabe hacer romance y todo eso, ¡¡pero a quién no le hubiera gustado ver un poquito!! ¡Mi enojo ees con él! No con mi amado rubio... Aah bueno. ¿Ya te he dicho que habrá mas NaruHina apartir de ahora? Jaja bueno ¡ya lo sabes! gracias por tu comentario. ¡Ah! y espero que hallas podido leer alguna de mis historias, ¡Me honrarías!**

 **Bueno creo que no tengo más que agregar, más que hayab disfrutado la lectura..**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 10**

 ** _Dos años atrás_**

 _Abrió la puerta muy nerviosa, escuchando su corazón latir muy despacio. Con pasos lentos llegó al ascensor y bajó hasta la recepción. Tocó las campanitas, llamando al encargado, necesitaba saber dónde estaba._

 _Un hombre de edad avanzada salió de la pequeña habitación con una sonrisa la miró._

 _—¡Oh! Señorita Hyūga,¿necesita algo?_

 _Hinata miró al hombre asombrada y pudo distinguir el apellido "Sarutobi" en la puerta de la pequeña habitación._

 _—Mmm... Señor...— Hinata noto el diario de ese día y lo tomó mirando la fecha. "15 de abril" —¿Hace cuánto estoy hospedada aquí?_

 _El hombre la miró como si ella no se sintiera bien.—Pues hace ya una semana.._

 _—¿Una... semana?– La ojiperla estaba anonadada. Lo último que recordaba era hace 10 días..._

 **0**

 ** _Presente_**

Hinata llegó al edificio algo agitada y transpirada, una vez que vio la puerta principal del lugar donde estaba su apartamento camino un poco más relajada.

¿Qué era eso lo que había sentido con la sonrisa de ese rubio?

 _"—Te gusta..."_

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza a la afirmación de Hina, mientras subía al ascensor y tocaba el botón de su piso. Pero la imagen de esos ojos celestes, como zafiros, aparecieron en su memoria. Cerró los suyos, recreando la imagen más detenidamente sin saber porque sentía su corazón más ligero y una tranquilidad que sólo una persona le había hecho sentir alguna vez, hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados al recordar la que le había dedicado ese rubio. El sonido de el elevador abriéndose la hizo volver a la realidad. Salió y empezó a caminar a la puerta de su apartamento que estaba al final del pasillo. Pero antes de llegar, la puerta de uno de sus vecinos se abrió, con una sonrisa dirigió su mirada alli. Pero en cuanto vió la cara de su vecino Kiba Inuzuka, su sonrisa se borro automáticamente.

—¡Kiba-kun!¿Q.. qué te sucedió?

El castaño se asombró al verla y Hinata pudo apreciar su labio roto y un rasguño en su mejilla. Se acercó a él, pero la mirada del castaño se endureció, haciendo que ella se detuviera por completo, ya que Kiba nunca la había visto de esa forma.

—Pasa Hinata-Chan, queríamos hablar contigo.– El chico se hizo a un lado, haciéndole un espacio para que pasara al departamento de él y su compañero Shino.

Hinata bajo la mirada y algo temerosa pasó, sabía que no iba a pasar nada ya que los conocía desde que se mudo y ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos con ella. Pero algo en el tono frío del muchacho la puso nerviosa. Completamente tensa pasó a la sala, donde levantó la vista y vió a Shino que salía de la cocina con una tasa de té en sus manos. Quedo pasmada al ver que él también tenía signos de haber sido golpeado y se preocupó, tal vez habían entrado a robar y ella nunca se enteró.

— Siéntate Hinata-Chan.– Le invitó Shino, al verla parada como una estatua, completamente pálida.

Hinata se sentó en unos de los sofás grandes que rodeaban la mesita ratona de la sala. Kiba se sentó a su lado, con una distancia bastante prudente, ya que él sabía que ella se ponía nerviosa con la cercanía. Mientras Shino se sentó en el sofá individual que estaba del otro lado de ella. Hinata se dió cuenta que el castaño estaba algo nervioso y eso le extrañó.

—¿Q... Qué les sucedió?– Preguntó mirando el perfil de Kiba.

—Eso queríamos preguntarte a tí.– Dijo Shino llamando la atención de la oji perla. Ella lo miró extrañada mientras el tomaba relajadamente el té.

—Anoche... – Kiba empezó a hablar sin mirarla y ella dirigió su vista a él.— Anoche te cruzamos...– Su voz era nerviosa y frotaba ambos manos con insistencia, mirando hacía adelante con la vista perdida. Hinata tragó con dificultad, sospechando algo.

—No lo recuerdo..– Susurró ella muy bajo.

Kiba al fin la vió, con el entrecejo fruncido. —¿Por qué nos golpeaste Hinata?– Preguntó directamente y ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Q.. qué?

—Anoche te encontramos cerca de Icha-Icha... parecías furiosa y pensamos que te había pasado algo...

—Cuando nos acercamos a hablarte, nos golpeaste sin decirnos nada.– Interrumpió Shino al castaño.

Hinata tenía la mirada baja y apretó las manos en sus rodillas, mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sus amigos parecían no darse cuenta ya que seguían hablando.

—¿Queríamos preguntarte si... no sé... te molestamos o algo?– Preguntó preocupado Kiba al verla temblar. Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza, el castaño miró a su amigo de gafas sin saber que más decir.

Pero Shino no dijo nada, sólo miraba a la oji perla temblar, esperando que les dijera algo.

—Lo...lo sie...siento..– Les dijo entre hipeos, sin levantar la vista. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, Shino esperando una explicación y Kiba al tener un nudo en la garganta ya que la chica siempre le pareció muy frágil y le tenía mucho aprecio.— Yo... yo tengo...un problema..– Les contó con un hilo de voz.

—Hinata-Chan sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ¿no?– Le dijo Kiba, conmovido.—¿Tu problema es el dinero? Por que nosotr...

—¡No!– Le interrumpió rápido la oji perla, mirando al castaño con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ella bajó la vista nuevamente.— Es... otra cosa.

—¿Quieres contarnos?– Al fin habló Shino, dejando la tasa en la mesita ratona y colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacía adelante, concentrado en el perfil de la oji perla.

Hinata respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse y cuando al fin sintió que podía hablar lo hizo.

— Yo... tengo un problema.– Los dos chicos fruncieron el entrecejo. La oji perla respiró varias veces más y les siguió contando, no podía ocultarselos ya que ella los había lastimado. —Yo... tengo va... varias personalidades...

 **0**

Sasuke estacionó el auto, todos bajaron y caminaron a la entrada del edificio. Todo el viaje el azabache estuvo pensando cómo podrían haber dejado inconscientes a ese par. Sabía que Shino era pacífico, pero aún así nunca dejaría que los golpearan y a Kiba le encantaba pelear, entranaba todas las semanas. Entonces no entendía quién o quiénes podrían haberlos golpeado lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes y tirados en un callejón.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta del departamento de ambos y Shino había abierto la puerta.

—¡Shino! Diablos te rompieron la ceja hermano..

Como siempre el escandaloso de Naruto habló primero.

—Naruto que bueno es verte de nuevo.– Contestó el de gafas, aunque parecía más un comentario sarcástico, pero con él nunca se sabía.

El rubio lo palmeo en el hombro y pasó sin siquiera esperar que lo dejara pasar.

—¿Y Ki..?

Sasuke entró después de Naruto y ver que su amigo había dejado de hablar le hizo seguir su mirada. Sus cejas se levantaron al ver al castaño con rasgos caninos abrazado a una chica de cabellos largos negros azulados. El azabache vió cuando se separaron un poco y Kiba tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y le murmuraba cosas con una mirada de comprensión y cariño. Desvío la mirada a Naruto al sentir que era una escena algo íntima, el rubio había borrado la sonrisa que traía hace sólo segundos, provocando que la frente de Sasuke se arrugara.

—Kiba han venido los muchachos.– Shinos los anuncio, aún que ya estaban adentro.

Sasuke volvió a ver al castaño que se alejaba de la extraña chica, mientras ella pasaba ambas manos por sus mejillas.

 _"Estaba llorando"_

Kiba se levantó del sofá, sin antes darle otra mirada a la peli negra y revolverle los cabellos con cariño.

—¡Hey Naruto!— Saludo el castaño y Sasuke miró al rubio, que parecía algo nervioso.

—Kiba.– Dijo forzando una sonrisa.— ¿Te agarró un gato'tteballo?– Se burlo el rubio por el rasguñón en la mejilla, aun que el azabache se percató de que miraba de reojo a la chica que no hacía ademán de saludar ni voltearse.

—¡Cállate idiota!

—¡Oi! ¡Encerio Kiba!– Comentó Chōji entre risas.

—Tsk... Idiotas..– Murmuró refunfuñando el castaño y cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke sintió una mirada sobre su nuca y se volteó para encontrar a la chica. De inmediato se dió cuenta que era la mesera del restaurante de Ramen que habían ido antes. Ella enseguida bajó la mirada, al azabache le hacía acordar a alguien pero aún no sabía a quién.

—¡Ah!¡Hinata-Chan! Que bueno verte..– Saludó Chōji a la chica mientras se acercaba al sofá.

—Hinata-Chan ¿Cómo has estado?– Le preguntó Shikamaru mientras también lo hacía.

Ella se paró de una manera nerviosa e hizo una reverencia al grupo.

—Hinata-Chan ya te he dicho que no gastes tus refinados modales con estos tontos.— Habló Kiba mientras iba a ella y la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros.— Ven, te voy a precentar unos amigos que no conoces.– Le dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña y una media sonrisa se apareció en el rostro de Sasuke al notar que su amigo rubio se tensaba.

Los dos caminaron hacía ellos, Hinata en ningún momento levantó la vista del piso.

— Éste agreta que vez aquí, se llama Sasuke.– Le dijo mientras lo señalaba. El azabache lo miró mal y gruñó en respuesta, la chica al fin levantó la mirada y aunque fueron unos segundos, Sasuke pudo apreciar los ojos perlados que se le hicieron conocidos, como la primera vez que la vió. Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—E..es un gu...gusto– apenas fue audible su tartamudeo.

—Hmp

—Y éste cara de menso oxigenado es Naruto.

— ¡Oye pulgoso!– Le gritó el rubio con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—¿¡A quién le dices pulgoso menso!?– Le gritó Kiba al separarse de la chica.

Sasuke notó la mirada perlada de la chica, como ésta observaba al rubio, también de la sonrisa que curvo los labios de ella mientras Naruto peleaba con el castaño.

—¡En fin! Ella es Hinata-Chan, nuestra vecina.– Terminó la pelea Kiba.

Naruto se rascó la nuca con una gran sonrisa mirando a la oji perla.— ¡Es un gusto Hinata-Chan!

El azabache vió como un rubor fuerte coloreaba las pálidas mejillas de la chica, mientras ella se inclinaba a saludar al rubio.

—El gus... gusto es mío.

 **0**

Hinata miraba a su alrededor y no creía estar allí, en medio de seis hombres en una mesa comiendo y sonriendo. Cuando se quiso ir Kiba le había insistido tanto para que se quedara, pero cuando el de ojos celestes la miró y le pidió que se quedara con ellos... no pudo negarse y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. Naruto tenía un brillo en sus ojos que la calmaba y confortaba, nunca se había sentido así con ningún chico. Sí, con muchos tenía miedo, pánico, desconfianza o otros les agradaban, como Kiba y Shino; pero nunca así...

Desde que había llegado a Konoha, nunca se había sentido tan ella. Su corazón tenía un ritmo tan tranquilo y el aire era tan ligero que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que respiraba. Miraba de reojo a Naruto, mientras él charlaba con sus amigos de la universidad, por más que no participaba de la conversación, escuchaba atentamente, la voz del rubio la relajaba; reía de sus bromas, por más tontas que fueran. Un par de veces sus miradas se conectaban y cuando él le sonreía sentía perfectamente como su cara ardía y tenía que bajar la mirada. Pero su corazón se ensanchaba, dichosa de sentirse normal por lo menos un par de horas.

Una de esas veces que el rubio le sonreía, desvío la vista a un costado de la mesa y cruzó su mirada con Sasuke. El azabache tenía algo en sus ojos también, como si él quisiera encontrar lo que ella tan arduamente guardaba. No podía mantener su mirada, porque enseguida se ponía muy nerviosa, todo lo contrario con el rubio.

Hinata miró el reloj de la pared y se asombró que fuera tan tarde, se levantó de la mesa. Cuando sintió que todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia ella, empezó a sudar con la vista en la mesa.

—Aamm... Debo ir...irme.

Los seis chicos se levantaron y ella se pudo más nerviosa aún.

—Vamos Hinata-Chan, te acompaño a la puerta.– Habló Kiba que estaba sentado a su lado derecho.

— Hasta luego Hinata-Chan. No dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo.—Le dijo Shino a su izquierda, mientras poyaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

La ojiperla sonrió, sintiéndose agradecida de que los dos chicos no se enojaran con ella por lo que les había hecho su nueva personalidad. La forma en que la escucharon y consolaron no lo olvidaría nunca. Hasta Shino la había abrazado y Kiba le había dicho tan cariñosamente que no había sido su culpa y que ellos la aceptaban tal y como era. Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente y una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla, rápido Hinata la barrió con sus dedos temblorosos. Levantó la vista al sentir el apretón en su hombro y vio la sonrisa comprensiba de su nuevo amigo, se llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho y las apretó.

—Gracias.– Contestó sin tartamudeos y llena de emociones, sonriendo tan sinceramente.— Gracias a todos.– Desfiló su mirada por cada uno de ellos. Chōji le sonrió con un pulgar arriba, Shikamaru movió la cabeza en afirmación aceptando lo que ella decía. Sasuke sonrió de lado y cuando llegó el turno de mirar a Naruto, sintió a su corazón retumbar en sus orejas. La gran sonrisa desprendía una luz y calidez que la invadió.

—Espero verte pronto Hinata-Chan.– La mirada de la oji perla se iluminó con las palabras de Naruto y sólo fue capaz de asentir con una enorme sonrisa, que hace mucho tiempo no se posaban en sus labios.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hola!!**

 **¡Aaah!¡¡¡Que tierno!!! Me a encantado esta última parte del capítulo... Espero poder escribir más cosas así..**

 **¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? No olviden decírmelo en un hermoso Rw...**

 **Ahora contestó los que me dejaron:**

 **Arrendajo-Kun : Hola ¿cómo estás? Esperemos que no!!jeje xD pero con nuestro rubio cualquier cosa puede pasar jeje**

 **Unipei :** **Hola ¿Cómo estás? Como viste en este capítulo, sip le pidieron explicación... Lo bueno es que ellos aceptaron la enfermedad que tenía Hinata, veremos como sigue... Y ya por lo menos saben como se llaman cada uno! Amo esta pareja yo también ya estoy ansiosa...**

 **Nate River Birthday :** **Hola ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que te a ayudado a distraerte. Yo creo que estoy mucho más ansiosa con el NaruHina jeje y a mi Sasuke me encanta en mi historia XD. Él va a saber muchas cosas antes que los propios protagonistas...creo jeje. Mmm y bueno Sakura ... Naruto creé que es "manipuladora" por lo que creyó ver... pero veremos si lo es de verdad..**

 **NaruHina Ryu :** **Hola ¿Cómo estás? Definitivamente muero por más NaruHina pero no lo quiero forzar... para mi va bien así, pasito a pasito.. Y bueno si tienes más preguntas y dudas al respecto de la historia eso quiere decir que voy bien jeje XD..**

 **Bueno sin más nada que decir aparte de agradecer a los que se unieron a los que siguen, les dieron favoritos y lo leen...**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Antes que nada le quiero comunicar a Shion145...¡¡¡E encontrado la película!!! Muchas gracias por recomendarmela, estuvo muy atrapante y me guió un poco más en el tema...Bueno sólo quería decirte eso, si es que lo lees XD. Gracias.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer ¡se a dicho! ( o escrito en éste caso...bueno como sea...)**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _ **2 Años atrás**_

 _ **15 de Abril**_

 _Hinata volvió a subir a su habitación, pero antes de llegar al fondo del pasillo una de las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un chico de cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos pequeños y cafés junto con un cachorrito blanco en brazos._

 _—¡Hola Hina-Chan!_

 _La oji perla se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con los ojos como platos, el castaño la miró curioso._

 _—¿Sucede algo?– Sintió la mirada analítica del chico sobre ella y bajó la mirada sonrojada._

 _— Mi no...nombre es Hi..Hinata– Le dijo en un susurró._

 _—Ah...– Él cerró la puerta y bajó al cachorro, que corrió hacia ella meneando la peluda cola y restregó el lomo contra su pierna._

 _Hinata sonrió y se agachó para acarisiarlo._

 _—Disculpa Hinata-Chan, pasa que nos dijiste que te llamabas Hina..._

 _La oji perla lo miró confundida, ya que no recordaba haber hablado con él, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado allí._

 _—No... pasa nada.– Le contestó volviendo a mirar al cachorro que le lambeaba la palma de la mano._

 _—¡Vamos Akamaru!_ – _El perrito ladro y fue con su dueño dando pequeños saltitos.—¡Nos vemos luego Hinata-Chan!_

 _La oji perla le devolvió el gesto con la mano de despedida y se lo quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido._

 _¿Quién era ese chico?_

 **0**

 **Presente**

La semana pasó volando para Hinata, entre su trabajo de mesera en Ichuraku's y su terapia. La personalidad que había atacado a sus amigos no volvió a aparecer y, extrañando a la oji perla, tampoco Hina.

Estaba en la cocina del restaurante el viernes por la noche, ayudando a Ayame con los pedidos. Por lo general tenían mucho trabajo los fines de semana y ella, además de atender en las mesas, ayudaba con los trastes. Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron, alertando a Hinata de que habían llegado nuevos clientes. Teuchi estaba haciendo los fideos, mientras su hija preparaba los diferentes caldos.

—Yo iré.– Les avisó Hinata mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador, al estar lavando.

—¡Oh! Gracias Hinata-Chan.– Le dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

Hinata volvió a ponerse el mandil y salió de la cocina acomodando su libreta, lapicera y varios menús. Levantó la vista y se quedó anclada al suelo al ver al rubio, amigo de Kiba, junto con mas personas sentándose en una de las mesas. Una chica rubia muy bonita se colgaba de su brazo y él la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Por un momento sintió algo extraño y se mordió el labio. Haciendo caso omiso a sus nervios se acercó a ellos.

—Ho...Hola.

El rubio estaba acompañado con una mujer de cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, que estaba hablando con un hombre rubio, que curiosamente era muy parecido al joven que conocía.

—¡Hola Hinata-Chan!– Le saludo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, mientras las otras tres personas la miraban curiosos.

—Hola Na... Naruto-Kun.– Susurró la oji perla.

—¿Cómo has estado'ttebayo?– Le preguntó al apoyar ambos brazos en la mesa, sin borrar la gran sonrisa.

Hinata miró algo nerviosa a las demás personas, que turnaban sus miradas entre Naruto y la oji perla.

—Bi..bien.– Le contestó sintiendo su cara arder y queriendo ocultarse tras su pequeña libreta.—Le..les dejo el me...menu.– Dejó varias cartas sobre la mesa y se fue sin esperar nada mas, sintiendo que su corazón saldría por la boca.

Hinata entró rápido a la cocina, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella tocándose el pecho e hiperventilando.

—¿Todo bien Hinata-Chan?– Le preguntó Ayame, al verla roja como tomate.

—S.. si.– Le contestó queriendo componerse.

Hinata terminó de lavar y volvió a las mesas, unos clientes la llamaron y ella fue con el paso algo torpe al sentir la mirada de Naruto en su espalda.

—Preciosa, traenos otra botella de Sake..– Le dijo un hombre corpulento de cabellos negros.

La oji perla miró algo nerviosa al grupo de cuatro hombre, se notaba que se habían pasado con el alcohol y Teuchi le había explicado que en esas circunstancias no debía servir más.

—¡Vamos!¿¡Qué esperas!?– Le gritó otro de cabello largo.

Hinata respingó al darse cuenta que estubo mucho tiempo mirando a los hombre.

—Dis...culpe, no pu... puedo.– Susurró la oji perla al bajar la mirada.

—¿Qué dijiste?¡No te escucho si hablas tan bajito!– Se quejó el hombre corpulento.

—Dis... disculpe– Habló más alto cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Vamos preciosa! ¡Sólo una más!

Hinata empezó a moverse algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de varios del local sobre ellos, su corazón repiqueteaba en su pecho y le costaba respirar.

—N..no pu..edo.– Le dijo conectando unos segundos la mirada con los ojos negros del hombre y bajandola rápidamente.

Cuando estaba por irse casi corriendo, sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y tensó todo su cuerpo. La mano que la agarró la hizo voltearse bruscamente y lo último que vió fueron los ojos negros del hombre con el entrecejo fruncido.

 **0**

Naruto se levantó del asiento al ver que el que estaba gritando a la oji perla la agarraba de una manera nada delicada del brazo. Algo en su pecho le gritaba que debía ayudarla, además la chica era tan frágil y timida que le daba la impresión que la partirian si la apretaban de más.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que la chica se safaba del agarré con un sólo movimiento.

—¡No puedo servirle señor!¡Ya esta muy borracho!¡Por favor!¡Págue y Váyase!

El gritó de Hinata le hizo tragar con difultad, nunca se imaginó que tuviera esa clase de carácter. Pensó que tal vez se echaría a llorar y que él tendría que salir a defenderla. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del rubio y se sentó, esa chica no hacía más que sorprenderlo.

El dueño del restaurante salió de la cocina para hacerse cargo de la situación, mientras Hinata se fue con pasos firmes y furiosos por donde había salido su jefe. Los hombres empezaron a discutir con el dueño, y todos los comensales miraban atentos lo que pasaba.

Hinata volvió a salir de la cocina cuando una de las mesas, casi al lado de los cuatro hombres, llamó. Naruto no era muy observador, pero enseguida se dió cuenta que la oji perla tenía algo diferente. Ladeó el rostro mirándola y se dió cuenta que el largo pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, ya no llevaba la enorme campera lila mas bien tenía una remera bastante ajustada. Quería desviar la mirada al darse cuenta que tenía unas curvas de infarto, pero estaba prendido de su perfil. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió, en las mejillas del rubio apareció un leve sonrojo pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Hey hermanito!– Le codeó Ino en sus costillas con una sonrisa soncarrona.—¿Quién es esa chica?La miras mucho..

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermana menor con el entrecejo fruncido. — Es amiga de Kiba.

—¿Ella es Hinata Hyūga?– Preguntó su madre sin apartar la mirada de la oji perla que hablaba con una gran sonrisa a los clientes.

— No parece a la chica tímida que nos atendió...– Susurró su padre también mirándola.

Naruto también la observó, si bien sólo la había visto muy pocas veces, parecía totalmente contraría a la que había conocido. Los clientes se marcharon, pero uno de los hombres que estaban borrachos tomó al dueño del restaurante del cuello de la remera.

— ¿Qué clase de servicio es éste Teuchi? Siempre e venido aquí.– El hombre no gritaba, pero su tono era bastante amenazador.

—Tranquilo Kuma...– Le contesto algo nervioso apoyando sus manos en el agarre del hombre corpulento.

Naruto estaba pensando si debía interferir cuando vió que Hinata se acercaba al grupo. No llegó a escuchar lo que ella dijo, pero al parecer le molestó bastante a los hombres. Kuma soltó a Teuchi y miró de mala gana a la oji perla, el rubio notó el brillo maquiavélico en los ojos negros al mirar a la chica. Apretó los puños cuando él tomó un mechón del pelo azulado, se paró sin pensarlo y caminó al grupo. Kushina quiso detenerlo, pero su esposo no se lo permitió.

—¡Hey amigo!– Gritó mientras caminaba a su dirección. El hombre le susurraba algo a la oji perla, pero paró para ver a Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres niño?– Le preguntó enfadado.

—¿Por qué no pagan y se van?– Le contestó Naruto al llegar al frente del corpulento y poniéndose adelante de Hinata.— Éste es un restaurante de Ramen, no un bar datteballo.

—¿¡Pero quién mier...!?– El hombre de pelo largo quiso gritarle, pero se detuvo con un movimiento de la mano de Kuma.

El hombre sacó su billetera y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa de mala gana y salieron sin decir más nada. Naruto notó la mirada que le dieron a Hinata antes de irse y arrugó la frente. El restaurante se llenó de murmuraciones por el incidente y el rubio volteó para ver a la oji perla, pero ella observaba la puerta.

—¿Te dijeron algo que te molestó Hinata-Chan?

La peli negra lo miró con una mueca que no logró descifrar.

—No.– Contestó cortante y se fue a la dirección de la cocina.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada rascándose la cabeza y preguntándose por qué le había respondido de esa manera.

—Muchas gracias joven, disculpe por las molestias.– Habló llamándole la atención el dueño del restaurante.

—No es nada'ttebayo.

El rubio volvió a la mesa y se sentó, algo perdido por el brusco cambio de la oji perla. Después de unos minutos se acercó una chica con el cabello castaño y con una libreta en las manos.

—Hola mi nombre es Ayame. ¿Podría tomar sus órdenes?

Naruto la miró algo extrañado y buscó con la vista a la oji perla, pero no la encontraba. No se dió cuenta de que todos lo miraban, esperando su pedido.

—¡Naruto!– Le llamó su madre, provocando que saltara en su silla y mirara asustado a todos lados.—¡La chica esta esperando tu orden, tonto!

El rubio sonrió algo nervioso y pidió su plato, pero antes de que se fuera le preguntó a la otra camarera por Hinata y ella le dijo que estaba ocupada en la cocina. Suspiró llamando la atención de la chica y se apuro a sonreir para agradecerle.

—Cuentanos Naruto, ¿Cómo va todo con Jiraiya?– Le preguntó su padre.

—Bien dattebayo. Empecé a ir desde el miércoles y tal vez para el lunes Ero-senin ya tenga un puesto para mi..

—Naruto, no debes decir así a Jiraiya dattebane.– Le interrumpió su madre.

— Él sabe que se lo digo cariñosamente.– Se escudo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.— Además es verdad, es un viejo pervertido.– Kushina e Ino rieron divertidas mientras Minato negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuál será tu puesto?¿Gerente?¿Secretario?¿Vicepresidente?– Preguntó muy animaba la rubia, mientras su hermano se reía por las ocurrencias.

— Empezaré en un puesto de principiante, obviamente.– Naruto sonrió al ver la decepción pintada en el rostro de Ino.— Quiero empezar bien de abajo'ttebayo.– Dijo muy convencido de sus palabras.

—Me parece una buena decisión hijo.– Le comentó su padre con una sonrisa complacida.— Así nadie dirá que eres un acomodado...

—¡Y si alguien llega a decir eso!¡Golpealos'ttebane!– Dijo Kushina muy enojada y golpeando con un puño la mesa.

Minato se rió algo nervioso y palmeo el hombro de su esposa.— No creo que sea necesario amor...

Kushina miró a su esposo algo enojada aún.— Naruto debe demostrar que el puesto que le toque se lo ganó a esfuerzo no por acomodo...

—Si, por eso él dijo que empezará de abajo...– Le interrumpió el rubio mayor con una mueca nerviosa.

Los dos hijos miraban a sus padres que se enfrascaron en una discusión que sabían cómo terminaría; obviamente Kushina ganaría. Naruto notó que el celular de Ino sonó con un mensaje y ella rápidamente lo sacó. Se dió cuenta como los ojos celestes de su hermana brillaban al leerlo y una sonrisa bobalicona se asomaba en su rostro. Naruto se asomó un poco y pudo leer el remitente : Sai; bufó molesto ya que no había momento que no estuvieran juntos o que él o ella se escribieran, Ino se apuró en contestar. Cuando el rubio iba a decirle algo a su hermana, Hinata llegó con la charola con sus platos.

—Disculpen la tardanza.– Dijo la oji perla para llamar la atención de la familia.

Naruto no pudo evitar sacar los ojos de encima de la chica, algo era diferente en ella. Era como si ya no tuviera ese aura deprimente y brillara mas que nunca. Cuando la chica le dejo su tazón de ramen, ella le sonrió de la misma manera que anteriormente y él le devolvió el gesto sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¡Buen provecho!

La oji perla hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina, Naruto la vió marcharse y posó su vista en el trasero que se contoneaba de un lado hacia el otro, hasta su forma de andar era diferente. Un carraspeó llamó la atención del rubio y desvío la vista a su madre que lo miraba entre enojada y avergonzada.

—¿Qué haces'ttebane?– Le susurró entre dientes.

—¡Nada'ttebayo!– Se apresuró a contestar Naruto. Kushina lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, con una mirada amenazadora, mientras su hijo reía nervioso, esperando que no lo golpeara. Su madre suspiró y tomó los palillos.

—Gracias por la comida.– Dijeron los cuatro al unisono, para empezar a comer. Mientras comían Naruto se percató que la oji perla salía de la cocina con un bolso colgado de su hombro y se iba del restaurante.

 **0**

Sasuke bajó del auto y entró en el local, vió a varios de sus compañeros charlando con algunas de las bailarinas y fue a la barra que ya estaba Sakura acomodando sus cosas. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y la quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que ella se dió cuenta.

—¡Sasuke-Kun! No te había visto...

—Hmp..– El azabache hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarla.

Sakura apoyó ambos brazos en la barra y observó el perfil de su amigo.—¿Sucede algo Sasuke-Kun?– Le preguntó al notarlo algo contrariado.

El azabache la miró de reojo por unos segundos.— Tsk. – Chasqueo la lengua al levantarse.— No sucede nada...

Se alejó de la barra y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, buscando a la bailarina Byakugan. Por lo que le había dicho Kakashi, ella sólo iría los fines de semana y había estado todos esos días pensando en la forma de lograr verle el rostro. Se decía que podía tener muchas razones para no mostrarlo, podía tener el rostro quemado o con cicatrices... o podía no querer que nadie se enterara de su identidad; para Sasuke era más factible la última opción.

Después de un buen rato dando vueltas, se dió cuenta que ella no había llegado y salió a la puerta ya que se acercaba la hora de abrir. Cuando salió miró al cielo despejado y cuando bajó la vista la vió, Byakugan se acercaba ya con su antifaz azul brilloso colocado. Frunció el entrecejo al notar la sonrisa de ella y se la quedó mirando cuando la peli negra entró sin dirigirle la palabra. Esa chica era pretenciosa y algo callada, o por lo mebos no habían cruzado muchas palabras, pensaba él.

La puerta del local se abrio y salió Suigetsu con una mueca de fastidio, Sasuke elevó una ceja al verlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Viste a la pechugona?– Le preguntó mientras ponía ambas manos como si sostuviera grandes balones en lo alto de su pecho. El azabache gruñó en respuesta.— Está muy buena, pero es una gruñona...

—¿Qué hiciste?– Le interrumpio Sasuke al ya conocer al chico de pelo casi blanco con dientes afilados.

Suigetsu lo miró inocente.— Yo no he hecho nada, sólo... quise hablar con ella y ni siquiera me miró.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de resignación mientras negaba con la cabeza, conocía bien a Suigetsu, él era un mujeriego y se había relacionado con varias bailarinas, cosa que daba problemas en el trabajo.

De un momento a otro los clientes empezaron a llegar y cuando le llegó la orden desde adentro, Sasuke tuvo que meterse en el local para controlar todo. El lugar estaba más lleno que los otros días y algo le decía que era por Byakugan. El azabache no entendía por qué tantos hombres venían sólo a ver si no podían tocar ni mucho menos tener algo con las bailarinas, los únicos que tenían el "privilegio" de hablar con ellas, o otras cosas, eran los clientes Vip y esa noche no había ido ninguno.

Sasuke se acercó a la barra y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que le pasara su botella de agua, ella con una sonrisa se la dió, tomó la mitad de un sólo trago y volvió a darsela para que la siguiera manteniendo en el frío. Se quedó ahí, observando el lugar y miró de reojo como la peli rosa hablaba y coqueteaba con un cliente. Eso le hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con su hiperactivo amigo.

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke se sentó debajo del galero de su casa, en las pequeñas escaleras de la puerta. A su lado imitó su acción Naruto, ambos tenían una lata de tés helados. Sabía que el rubio quería preguntarle por Sakura, ya que desde el sábado la evitaba y eso no pasó desapercibido por el azabache.

—¿Qué pasa Dobe?

Naruto suspiró para luego tomar un poco del té, Sasuke observaba sus movimientos de reojo. El rubio mientras miraba la lata le habló.

— Hey Sasuke...– Hizo un silencio.— Sakura-Chan ¿A cambiado con el trabajo en el bar?

El de ojos negros miró a la acera, pensando qué debía contestar.—¿A qué te refieres?

—Claro,– Llevó una de sus manos para revolverse los cabellos rubios.— ella...yo...

—Hmp, ¿Sigues enamorado?– Le interrumpió.

—¡No!— Se apresuró a contestar.— Bueno...tal vez...– Hizo una mueca de confusión.—¡Aish! Lo admito... Cuando la ví de nuevo no pude evitar pensar "¡Diablos! Esta hecha toda una mujer hermosa'ttebayo", pero también vi como te observaba a tí y me di cuenta que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.– Sasuke elevó una ceja mirándolo.— Entonces me dí cuenta que ya no me dolía tanto como antes... Creó que la quiero y mucho... Pero ya no de esa forma...— Naruto se quedó callado.

—¿Pero ...?– Lo instó a seguir el azabache.

—Pero...– El rubio elevó la comisura derecha del labio al dejar la lata en un costado.— El sábado, cuando fui con Ero-Senin al bar ése y... ¿Te acuerdas que había llamado a esa chica?– Lo miró espectante y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.— Bueno, era muy bonita y...¡Por Dios!– Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—¡Era una diosa'ttebayo!...

—¿Entonces por qué la hiciste volver?– Le interrumpió su amigo.

—Sakura.– Fue la única contestación de él al bajar los brazos. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, esperando que continuara, el rubio suspiró y miró al frente.— Antes de que Sakura-Chan llevara los tragos que le pedí, estaba seguro en decirle que se quedara para hablar aún que sea... Pero cuando ella entró, Sakura-Chan la miró de una manera extraña, como si...– hizo una pausa pensando en la palabra que quería utilizar.

—No le cayera bien.– Culminó la frase por él, Naruto asintió.

—Es más, casi con odio dattebayo y cuando me habló fue como si quisiera seducirme... y me miró de una manera... como diciéndome que si no la aceptaba ella sería... felíz ¡Aish!¡No sé!– Le dijo desesperado. Sasuke suspiró y tomó un poco del té, pensando cuál sería el motivo de actuar así de su amiga, mientras Naruto seguía con su monólogo.— Como idiota yo rechacé a la bailarina y cuando la chica se fue me sentí un estúpido. Porque sabía que Sakura-Chan sigue enamorada de tí'ttebayo, pero ella con una mirada logró que haga lo que quería. Pero luego ví que también miraba así a los borrachos de ahí y me di cuenta que la chica del cual había estado enamorado toda mi adolescencia, no era la misma de esa noche...– Naruto tomó mucho aire al estar hablando apresuradamente sin casi respirar y lo soltó muy despacio, relajándose. Entonces miró a Sasuke de nuevo esperando una respuesta.

—Yo también he notado algo extraña a Sakura de un tiempo para acá.– Le comento el azabache, mientras hacía memoria.

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que a nacido cierta rivalidad entre ella y Byakugan..

—¿Byakugan?– Le interrumpió con la intriga pintado en su rostro.

—La bailarina, Usuratonkachi.– Naruto sonrió al escuchar el "insulto" que simpre le decía Sasuke cuando iban a la escuela.— Tal vez está celosa.– Completó para volver a tomar más de la lata.

—¿Celosa?...¿Acaso a ti...?– Sasuke miró con la frente arrugada al rubio cortando su pregunta.

—No voy a negar que la bailarina me parece interesante.– Le dijo desviando la mirada a la calle.— Pero solamente eso.– Y terminó de tomar el té.

Naruto suspiró y volvió a agarrar la lata, tomando todo el contenido de una sola vez.

—¿Entonces...Crees que fue algo así como... para demostrarle que ella... podía ganarle?– Le preguntó el rubio con una mueca que daba a entender que ni él entendía lo que decía.

—Hmp...

 **Fin Flash Back**

—¡Sasuke-Kun!– El llamado de Sakura lo trajo al presente y la miró.— Jūgo te está llamando...

El azabache miró a la dirección donde le señalaba la peli rosa y se dió cuenta que, efectivamente, su compañero le hacía señas para que se acerque. Cuando Sasuke llegó al pelinaranja, le dijo que debía ocupar su puesto ya que dentro de poco empezaría a bailar Byakugan. El azabache acató la orden, aunque se sorprendió de darse cuenta que ya estaban llegando a la media noche. Se colocó al frente del escenario, mirando a los espactadores, la voz de Kakashi se volvió a escuchar en los parlantes y el espectáculo empezó.

Esta vez Sasuke no desvío su mirada de los hombres, no debía distraerse y esa chica le provocaba embobarse mirándola. Los clientes estaban eufóricos y querían estar lo más cerca del escenario, cosa que dificultaba su trabajo. A varios tuvo que correrlos y sus compañeros de costado tenían los mismos problemas. En un momento miró de reojo al escenario y cuando vió a la peli negra con un enteriso de cuero, completamente pegado al cuerpo mientras bailaba en el caño, se volteó completamente hacia su dirección, no perdiendo ningún movimiento. La chica bajó del caño y empezó a caminar sensualmente, mientras su sonrisa soncarrona no se quitaba de sus labios pintados de morado. La prenda apenas sostenían los abundantes senos y el cierre que estaba en frente, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería por la presión. La chica llevó ambas manos a su sexo, desde donde estaba parecía como si lo estuviera tocando, empezó a subir las manos por el vientre plano y se acarició los senos provocativamente. Guío ambas manos al cierre y poco a poco lo fue bajando, cuando ya se veía el contorno de estos un movimiento al costado de él lo alertó.

Uno de los hombres estaba arriba, Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente mientras se movía rápidamente hacia el escenario. Antes de que llegara a ella, el pelinegro tomo desde la espalda la ropa del cliente y lo arrastró abajo, mientras ella seguía desnudandose, sin importarle ni asustarse porque un hombre haya estado cerca de toquetearla. Sasuke no volvió a mirarla, se concentró en lo que debía hacer hasta que el baile terminó.

Después de unos minutos los ánimos se calmaron y Sasuke pudo hacer un recorrido, pasando por los vestidores, aún que su idea obvia era encontrar a la pelinegra. Cuando estaba cerca de su camarín, sintió en su bolsillo a su celular vibrar con una llamada, vió el remitente, puso los ojos en blanco y contestó.

—Dobe..

 _—¡Teme! ¿Estás trabajando?_

—¿Para eso me llamas?– Sasuke escuchó la risa de su amigo.

 _—Estoy aburrido'ttebayo. Pensaba darme una vuelta._

—Pues házlo..

 _— Ok, iré caminando. Papá no me quiere prestar su auto..._

— Deberías comprarte una bicicleta por lo menos, en vez de esperar que te hagan de chofer.

 _—Ja-ja-ja–_ Dijo irónico. _—Muy gracioso, Teme._

— Piénsalo, una con rueditas para ti.– El azabache sonrió de lado al escuchar el bufido de su amigo.— Avísame cuando estés a unas calles, el barrio es un poco peligroso.

 _—¡De acuerdo!_

Cortó la llamada y guardo el celular para dirigirse al camarín de Byakugan.

 **0**

Hina terminó de ponerse la calza negra y se miró al espejo, acomodándose los mechones de pelo que se soltaron. La puerta de su camarín sonó y algo extrañada se acercó, ya que sabía que esa noche no había ido ningún cliente Vip y ya se estaba preparando para irse. Se asombró un poco al ver al azabache parado bajo el marco, con sus inexpresivos ojos negros clavados en los suyos. Hina sonrió al ver que él desfilaba su mirada por ella y sintiendo como su ego aumentaba apoyó una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta mientras la otra la seguía teniendo en el picaporte; una sonrisa complacida nació de sus labios.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Él sonrió de lado mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Ya estás por irte?– La voz profunda de Sasuke le hizo dar un pequeño escalofrío, que lo ocultó muy bien.

—¿Me necesitas para algo?– Preguntó juguetona.

—Necesitar... No. Te iba a preguntar si no querías tomar algo.

Hina elevó una ceja.—¿Con tigo?

Sasuke por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros. Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, analizando su propuesta y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía pasar nada malo con ello. La oji perla también se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?– Se dió media vuelta y tomó su bolso.

Ambos salieron sin dirigirse la palabra, pero antes de salir de los vestidores Sasuke se detuvo y ella se lo quedó mirando confundida.

—Creo que deberías sacarte el antifaz, así los hombres no te reconocen como Byakugan..

Hina entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo. Entendió a la perfección el juego que él estaba jugando, el azabache quería que se lo saque para verle el rostro. Ella no tenía problemas con ello... Pero no quería perjudicar a Hinata.

Hina salió a la luz para proteger a Hinata y ese siempre había sido su propósito, si bien no le gustaba que ella ocultara el hermoso cuerpo que tenían; nunca la expondría a una situación adonde Hinata saldría lastimada. Por eso ella era la principal y manejaba a las demás, no dejaban que se comunicarán con la miedosa de Hinata. Su carácter fuerte y decidido nació para cuidarla de los que querían hacerle daño...

—Mejor me voy.– Dijo cortante al empezar a caminar nuevamente.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke que la sostenía del brazo y la detuvo. Ella lo miró furiosa y se soltó de su agarre dándole un manotazo en la muñeca. Él la observó sorprendido, pero Hina ya estaba furiosa; no dejaría que dañen a Hinata y, para ella, Sasuke buscaba eso. Lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo y volvió a tomarla pero esta vez de la muñeca.

—¿Qué quieres?– Le preguntó exaltada al enfrentarlo.

— No es para que te enojes, sólo lo había comentado para que estés cómoda...

—Debo irme, ya es tarde.

—Te acompaño.– Se apresuró a ofrecerse al ver que ella pretendía escabullirse.

Hina lo miró por encima del hombro unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Haz lo que quieras – Terminó diciéndole.

Empezó a caminar con Sasuke al lado, la mayoría de los hombres estaban entretenidos con el espectáculo del escenario y no se percataron de su salida. Cuando pasaron cerca de la barra, Hina dirigió su vista a Sakura, la bantender, y sonrió al ver como la miraba con odio. Se dió cuenta que la pelirrosa le gustaba Sasuke y como ella había coqueteado con Naruto provocando que éste la rechazara, Hina le estaba devolviendo el mismo golpe. Con una sonrisa de medio lado y sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes que destellaban por la furia, enganchó uno de sus brazos en el musculoso del azabache. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, pero la oji perla levantó la barbilla, orgullosa, al ver el dolor en los gestos de la bartender.

Salieron del local y Sasuke la miró.— ¿Quieres que te consiga un taxi?

Hina asintió con la cabeza y acompañó al guardia hasta el cordón. Casualmente un taxi se acercaba, pero Sasuke no lo llamó al no ver el cartel de "Libre" encendido. Pero, igualmente, el vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos y los ojos de Hina se abrieron de par en par al ver bajar de asiento trasero a Naruto.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Ho ho ho!! E vuelto!!**

 **¿Cómo han estado éste tiempito que no nos hemos leido?**

 **Gomen! No voy a mentir, pasa que me volvió la inspiración con la primera historia que había escrito y decidí dedicarle todo mi tiempo a ella, que pobrecita la tenía muy abandonada... Pero he vuelto!!!**

 **Bueno ustedes querían capítulos largos! Ahí ta!! jaja, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Arrendajo-Kun:** **Hola Elias!! La verdad que primero no entendí tu comentario... Hasta que fuí a tu perfil y me di cuenta que compartías cuenta con tu hermana.. ¡Que tonta! Jeje Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Procastinacion: Holaaa! Muchas gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te haya entretenido este "pequeño"capítulo XD** **... Yo te sigo en Face!!! :O jeje.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejarme un review!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 12**

Naruto bajó del taxi después de pagar, pero su cara reflejó su gran asombro al ver parados en la vereda a Sasuke y la bailarina. Ella tenía enganchado su brazo en el de su amigo, mientras él tenía ambas manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

—¡Hey Teme!– Saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke volvió a dirigirle esa mirada de odio y el rubio hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Miro a la chica y quiso sonreir.— Ho...hola.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada, se acercó al oido del azabache y le dijo algo mientras tapaba su boca. Se alejó de Sasuke y pasó a un lado de Naruto para entrar al auto. El rubio se volteó y la miró sonreir mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos mientras saludaba con la mano. Él, por inercia, levantó la mano derecha devolviendo el gesto,igual que el azabache. El auto arrancó mientras los dos amigos quedaban mirando el vehículo alejarse en un profundo silencio que era interrumpido por el leve murmuro de la música del local.

La incomodidad volvió de nuevo al pecho del rubio,era la segunda vez que interrumpía a su amigo, aún que ésta vez no había sido intencional. Cuando puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de la campera miró de reojo a Sasuke que seguía con la vista perdida en la calle.

—Pues..– Dijo arrastrando las palabras.— Me dijiste que no te gustaba, pero es la segunda vez que te encuentro muy cerca de ella...– Naruto dejó de hablar al escucharse un tono extraño en la voz, como reclamando.

Sasuke gruñó y dirigió su vista a él.— Te dije que me parece interesante. Algo en ella me atrae..

—Entonces si te gusta'ttebayo..

—No, idiota. ¿Quieres saber por qué me interesa?– Le dijo encarandolo. Naruto asintió.—Porque siempre lleva esa maldita máscara.– El rubio frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. — Ahora dime tú...¿Te gusta?

Naruto desvío la mirada a un costado rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.— Es...muy...bonita– Contesto dubitativo.

—Osea que sí...— Dijo el azabache mientras encaraba la puerta de entrada de Icha-Icha. El rubio carraspeó, siguiendo a su amigo con pasos apresurados.

—Eso no quiere decir... Bueno, admito que me gusta su cuerpo dattebayo. Diablos,¿a quién no?¿Acaso a ti no te gusta?

—Es linda.– Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando al azabache, creyendo que la palabra "linda" quedaba corta para hablar del cuerpo de la chica; Sasuke entró al local, seguido por el rubio.

—Pero entonces la persigues para que se saque la máscara, no porque quieras conquistarla.— Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar la afirmación del rubio y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Celoso?—Naruto no contestó, dando una respuesta afirmativa, ya que "El que calla, otorga". Su amigo sonrió de lado.— ¿Temes que la conquiste?– Preguntó con mofa al seguir caminando, el rubio lo miró mal.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras'ttebayo.— Naruto iba a su lado sin prestar atención adonde se dirigian.

A Sasuke se le escapó una carcajada, que era muy rara en él. —Puede que parezca que busco conquistarla.– Se encogió de hombros.— Es mi forma de hablar con las mujeres, si ellas se hacen otra idea no es mi culpa. Busco ganarme su confianza para saber qué es lo que la hace tan distinta.— Naruto elevó ambas cejas al escuchar que su amigo decía más de una oración de corrido.

No se había dado cuenta que llegaron a la barra y Sasuke alargó la mano sin dejar de mirar al rededor y alguien le dió una botella de agua. Naruto miró a un costado y encontró a Sakura con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

—Hola Naruto. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Hola Sakura-Chan, agua está bien.

El rubio suspiró mirando a su amigo, ya que él elevó una ceja al escucharla hablarle sólo a Naruto. Si bien Sasuke era muy inteligente y analítico, pero cuando se trataba de la pelirrosa, no lo era mucho. A veces no sabía distinguir entre las sonrisas apagadas de Sakura o las que hacía cuando algo le dolía pero quería disimular que no. Con su amiga de la infancia era todo un caso, tal vez porque él estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que le molesta y como ella nunca se lo decía, él creía que nada de lo que hacía estaba mal. En cambio, el rubio se dió cuenta que tal vez ella vió la misma situación y le había dolido, porque esos gestos se mal interpretaban por cualquiera; Sasuke y esa bailarina saliendo juntos a la calle, ella agarrada del brazo de él, esas cosas se daban a malos entendidos.

Sakura le dió una botella con agua y siguió atendiendo, Naruto observó a sus dos amigos y suspiró. Como decía Shikamaru...

 _Esto es demaciado problemático..._

Estuvieron unos minutos allí, hasta que uno de los compañeros llamo a Sasuke y el rubio se quedó allí, en la barra.

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Naruto?

El rubio desvío la mirada de su amigo que se iba al escenario y miró a la pelirrosa.

—Nada,– Se encogió de hombros.— Estaba aburrido en casa, sin sueño y llamé a el Teme para venir un rato. Voy a aprovechar el tiempo que me queda libre'ttebayo, antes de empezar el trabajo.

Sakura sonrió.—¿Ya empezarás en la empresa de Jiraiya-Sama?

El rubio asintió y tomó el agua. La pelirrosa desvío la mirada al escenario cuando empezaba un nuevo espectáculo, Naruto también lo hizo. Dos mujeres con pequeños trajes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación empezaron a bailar.

—Sakura-Chan ¿Hace mucho trabajas aquí?

—Ujum.– Contestó afirmativamente y volvió a mirarlo.— Hace un poco más de un año.

Naruto alzó una ceja.— ¿Y te gusta?

La pelirrosa hizo una media sonrisa.— Al principio no me gustaba mucho, pero las propinas son muy buenas y sabes que necesito el dinero para terminar mis estudios de medicina.

Él movió la cabeza, comprendiendo, ya que sabía que ese siempre había sido su sueño y sus padres no podían pagarle tales estudios. Tomó un poco más de agua volviendo su atención al escenario, las mujeres se balanceaban en el caño con movimientos sensuales. Recordó a la bailarina que vió la semana pasada, sus movimientos, sus curvas, también cuando pudo ver su vientre plano y blanco como la leche con esa gota que formaba su ombligo...

—Oye Naruto...– El mencionado volvió a la realidad con la voz de su amiga. — Tú...– Se notaba algo nerviosa.— ¿Tú los viste?

El rubio elevó las cejas y supo al instante que hablaba de Sasuke con la bailarina. Dudo un momento antes de contestar, asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, Sasuke la acompañó a tomar un taxi, yo bajaba de uno y ella tomó ese..

Naruto observó como la pelirrosa bajaba la mirada algo entristecida. Tenía ganas de explicarle que entre ella y su amigo azabache no había nada, pero era un asunto en el que él no debía meterse; después de todo era un asunto de ellos. Miró a la botella como si fuera lo más interesada de todo el lugar y la voz de su amiga le hizo girar la mirada nuevamente.

—¿Cre..crees que... Entre ellos...?– Ella no se animó a terminar la frase y buscó la respuesta en los zafiros del rubio.

—No, no lo creó.– Le contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura sonrió un poco más animada y él le devolvió el gesto. Un cliente la llamó y ella fue hacía él, dejando al rubio. Él sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos, era obvio que su amiga estaba celosa, como bien le había dicho Sasuke.

 **0**

Sasuke cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, tirado en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada. Dejó en una película ya empezada de acción y se llevó ambas manos a la nuca. Su atención estaba en cualquier lugar menos en la escena del auto quemándose y los constantes tiros. No podía olvidar lo que le había susurrado la bailarina.

 _"—Ojo por ojo, querido Sasuke..."_

No lo entendía, ¿lo había dicho por Naruto? o ¿Se había dado cuenta que quiso engañarla para verle el rostro?

A eso lo sumaba el hecho de que cuando él le había dicho lo de la máscara, ella prácticamente quiso huir; ahora ella desconfiaba de él y con buena razón. Debía formar otro plan para sacarle la máscara, ya que esa reacción que hizo lo único que provocó en él era, estar más decidido que nunca en saber qué ocultaba.

Suspiró y llevó su mirada al techo. _¿Cómo podía lograrlo?_ Se preguntaba. Ella también parecía que no caería fácil en sus coqueteos, generalmente no había mujeres que no quisieran complacerlo y esa bailarina lo divertía, porque le representaba un desafío. Byakugan pensaba dos veces antes de aceptar algo de lo que él decía y eso le parecía interesante...

 _"—Entonces si te gusta'ttebayo..."_

En su cabeza sonó la voz de su amigo con esa afirmación y frunció el entrecejo. Negó con la cabeza.

Él no quería tener nada con ella...

Él quería saber el enigma tras ella...

—¡Sasuke!

El nombrado saltó en su asiento al asustarse por el llamada de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué sucede Itachi?– Preguntó enojado y mirando la cabeza de su hermano que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Puedes preparar la mesa? Por favor Sasuke.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó a ayudar a Itachi.

 **0**

Hina se preparó para ir al restaurante, era un trabajo que no le gustaba definitivamente, pero debía hacerlo. Suspiró y salió del departamento con su bolso colgado de su hombro, encontrándose en la puerta del ascensor a su vecino Kiba.

—¡Kiba!¿Cómo has estado?– Sonrió abiertamente, pero se transformó en una mueca al ver que éste la mirada algo extrañado.—¿Qué?– Le preguntó mirándose la ropa.

—No pasa nada... ¿Hina, verdad?

La mencionada abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber que contestar. El castaño sonrió, algo divertido por la expresión de su vecina.

—Hinata-Chan me contó sobre su... ¿Situación?

Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron sin decirse nada más.

—¿Iras a Ichiraku's?– Le preguntó Kiba al sentirse incómodo con el silencio.

— Así es.– Le contestó casi repuesta de la impresión, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tal vez vaya a comer más tarde allí.. ¿Hasta qué hora estarás?– Hina se percató del leve rubor que pintaba las mejillas del castaño.

—No lo tengo muy seguro pero debo irme antes de que cierre.– Le contestó sonriendo al percatarse del nerviosismo del chico.

—Ah ¡Que bien! ¿Tra... trabajas en otro lado?– La peli negra miró los numeros que cambiaban mientras el ascensor bajaba y luego desvío la atención a Kiba.

—¿Por qué preguntas Kiba?– Le dijo en tono divertido y sonrió mucho más al ver como el chico se sonrojaba mucho más.

—Bueno.. Yo estaba pensando... Tal vez...

—No lo creó.– Le interrumpió ella cortante y volvió su vista al frente sin ningún símbolo de diversión en su rostro.

El castaño sólo bajo la mirada a sus pies y Hina suspiró.

—Me pareces un chico muy tierno y compresible Kiba, pero no eres de nuestro tipo. Además Hinata-Chan te quiere como amigo...

—Lo sé.– Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera que la impresionó.— No me gustaría que malinterpretes lo que acabo de decir. Yo a Hinata-Chan la aprecio como hermana, sólo que verla... verte así..– Hina bajó su mirada a donde él había señalado. Ella llevaba un top solamente bajo la campera lila desabrochada, mostrando su estómago y un pantalón corto de mezclilla.

—¿Qué tiene?– Le preguntó la oji perla sin entender su punto.

—Aah, pues.. nada.– Le dijo rascándose la nuca.– Sólo no estoy acostumbrado.– Se encogió de hombros.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando unas carcajas se escaparon de Hina y ella empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Kiba. Levantó su mano en forma de saludo, antes de salir del edificio.

—Nos vemos luego Kiba.

—¡Nos vemos, Hina!– Le escuchó gritar a su espalda.

Hina empezó a caminar a dirección del restaurante sonriendo al saber que no tenía porque ocultarse de Kiba y, seguramente, de Shino.

 _"¿Por qué sonríes? Ésto no es bueno..."_

Hina se detiene en seco al escuchar esa voz dulce en su cabeza.

—No es asunto tuyo...– Susurra entre dientes y empieza a caminar nuevamente.

 _"¿No era ésto un secreto..?"_

 _ **"Hinata-Chan es tan estúpida que es capaz de contarle a cualquiera..."**_

Hina aprieta las manos en puños al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Akane.

— Cállense, no es su asunto..

 _ **" Claro que lo es si la idiota anda diciendo de nuestra existencia..."**_

 _"Creó que deberías calmarte Akane, no es bueno..."_

 _ **"¡Tú que sabes niña! Te la pasas dibujando como enferma.."**_

—¡Akane!– Le interrumpe Hina, metiéndose en un callejón desierto para hablar tranquilamente.

 _ **"¿Qué mierda quieres?¡Si siguen comportándose de esa manera nos dañare!"**_

 _"No puedes hacerlo, es nuestro cuerpo.."_

 _ **"Haré lo que se me plazca niña. Yo estoy la misma cantidad de tiempo que la zorra de Hina..."**_

—Akane, basta.– Le interrumpe al masajearse la frente con los dedos. —Escuchemen claramente, ustedes saben cuales son sus funciones y no necesitan que les diga...

 _ **"Cállate de una puta vez Hina, me arta tus órdenes. Estoy cansada de que no me dejes salir.¡¡Ayer debí salir yo para darle su merecido a esos malditos!!**_

—Sabes que yo debo examinar el exterior y no...

 _ **Tus malditos sentimientos protectores me los paso por el cu..."**_

 _"¡Akane!"_

 _ **"Te he dicho niña, no me interrumpas"**_

—Basta Akane, saldras cuando sea necesario.

Hina salió del callejón y empezó a caminar nuevamente, intentando no prestar atención a las protestas de las personalidades en su cabeza.

 **0**

Naruto miró con una sonrisa a Sakura, él había salido a correr a la tarde y la cruzó cerca de su casa, aunque algo le decía que ella lo estaba buscando a él. Ambos caminaban sin decirse nada importante y la incertidumbre estaba carcomiendo al rubio.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan?– Se animó a preguntar por fin.

La pelirrosa suspiró.— La verdad es que te quería preguntar algo, Naruto.

El rubio levantó ambas cejas, y prestó toda su atención a su amiga.— Te escucho.

—¿ Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Naruto se detuvo, mirando extrañado a Sakura, ella camino un par de pasos más y también se detuvo mirando el suelo, dándole la espalda.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta Sakura-Chan?– Le pregunto todavía anonadado.

—Aveces creó que el amor no está hecho para todos..

El rubio escuchó el susurro que hizo la pelirrosa.—¿Q.. qué?

—Es que e amado al mismo hombre desde... desde que tengo uso de razón. Y siento que mis sentimientos nunca llegan a él.— Naruto vió el temblor del cuerpo de su amiga y apretó las manos en puños, sabiendo de quién hablaba.— Cuando siento que estoy llegando... Nos volvemos a alejar..– El rubio se acercó a ella al escuchar el temblor de su voz, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro y lo apretó un poco. Sakura lo miró, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y él la abrazo sin dudarlo un segundo.

Por unos minutos permanecieron así, ella llorando y él consolandola en silencio. Cuando Naruto sintió que dejó de temblar le habló, sin romper el abrazo.

—¿Sabes Sakura-Chan? El amor no es fácil, no lo digo por experiencia... Digo, me han gustado chicas ttebayo, pero... Así como tú amas a el Teme, nunca.– El rubio sintió como su amiga se tensaba en sus brazos.— Pero aveces es mejor avanzar. Si algo te hace daño... Es mejor olvidar...

—No es tan fácil.– Susurró ella apretando la remera del rubio.

—Lo sé... Sé que no es fácil.– Le dijo al apretarla un poco más entre sus brazos.— Por eso te digo que no te rindas.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos cuando ella alzó la vista con los enormes ojos jades abiertos de par en par. — Sé que lo amas de verdad y también sé que tus sentimientos llegaran a él.

—N..Naruto..– Susurró asombrada por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia y sonrió al darse cuenta cuánto había crecido y madurado ese tiempo que estuvo en la universidad.

El rubio también sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la pelirrosa.

—Sakura-Chan, tú nunca te rindes, siempre peleas por lo que quieres. Lo demuestras día a día, trabajas, estudias, ayudas a tus padres... Sé que él te verá... o si no, yo le abriré los ojos dattebayo.– Le dijo lo último en tono de broma, apuntandose con el pulgar y sonrió más al escuchar la risita que escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa.

—Gracias Naruto.– Dijo mientras se separaba limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

—¡No me agradezcas'ttebayo!– pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su amiga y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.—¡Ahora vayamos a comer ramen!– Gritó emocionado levantando el brazo libre al cielo.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.–¿No te parece que te hace mal comer tanto ramen? Kushina-San se enojará...

—Mamá no dirá nada, si no le cuentas..– Le interrumpió con tono divertido.

Naruto vió sonreír a su amiga y se dió cuenta que por fin había dejado atrás ese amor adolescente, ya que sí le había dolido verla llorar, pero no le dolió saber que amaba a Sasuke... Aún que ya lo sabía, era una confirmación. La quería, la cuidaría y aconsejaría en todo lo que él podría, ya que la consideraba una hermana más. Pero ese amor que había creído tenerle, el que él juraba le tendría por siempre, se había transformado en fraternidad y no se arrepentía de ello.

 **0**

Hina volvió a suspirar apoyada en la barra del restaurante, estaba aburrida y dirigió una mirada desinteresada a los comensales que estaban sentados en el local. Volvió a mirar el relog de su muñeca y faltaba un par de horas para irse a Icha-Icha.

Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron y ella levantó la vista para cruzar la mirada con Kiba y Shino. Con una sonrisa se acercó a ellos una vez que se sentaron.

—¡Chicos!¿Cómo están?

—Hola Hina, como te dije.. Vinimos a comer algo.– Le contestó Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

La pelinegra se dió cuenta de la mirada analítica de Shino sobre ella y lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede?– Le preguntó con entrecejo fruncido.

— Tu cambio es obvio, ahora entiendo porque hasta Kiba se dió cuenta.– Le contestó serio y sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Oye!– Se quejó el castaño por la indirecta.

Hina frunció el labio, pero luego sonrió.—¿A que nos queda mejor?¿o no?– Le preguntó poniendo una de sus manos en sus caderas y haciendo una pose sexy.

Shino la miró sin recato de arriba a abajo, pero sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

—Es diferente.– Se limitó a decir.

Hina entrecerró los ojos, para luego suspirar negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿qué van a comer?

—Lo de siempre Hina– Le contestó el castaño.

—¡Bien!– Estaba apunto de irse cuando se volteó otra vez a ellos.– Muy gracioso Kiba, yo qué sé que comen ustedes.– Se quejó ella.

—Ah lo siento Hina.– Se disculpó un poco timido.– Lo olvidé. Los especiales, el mío con picante y el de Shino sin menma.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Mientras la oji perla entraba a la cocina, escuchó las campanitas de la puerta nuevamente. No se volteó a ver, entró a la cocina para decirles a Teuchi y Ayame el pedido y volvió a salir a atender a nuevos clientes. Pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver en la mesa de Kiba y Shino que se sentaban Naruto y Sakura. Se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver que los dos últimos habían llegado juntos, aunque por el hecho de que se sentaran junto a los otros dos, significaba que no estaban en una cita... ¿O si?

Hina sonrió un poco al ver que cuando sus miradas se cruzaban con las del rubio, éste levantaba una de las manos en forma de saludo y le sonreía abiertamente. Caminó hasta ellos y sonrió de lado al oji azul.

—Hola Naruto-Kun..– Su entrecejo se frunció levemente, ya que ella no usaba los sufijos, pero le fue imposible no decirlo.

—Hola Hinata-Chan ¿Cómo va el trabajo?– Le habló como si no hubiera más personas alrededor de ellos.

—Bien ¿Y tú?¿Cómo estás?– Le preguntó llevándose un mechón suelto, de su coleta alta, atrás de la oreja.

—Oh, muy bien dattebayo. Salí a correr, pero muero de hambre, vinimos a comer un rico plato de ramen, ¿O no Sakura-Chan?– Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa.

Hina miró con entrecejo fruncido a la dirección de la chica..

 _ **"Esa zorra es la culpable de que esa cabeza hueca nos rechazará, debería darle una buena lección..."**_

La peli negra agitó fuerte la cabeza para después dirigir la mirada al grupo que la miraba preocupados. Observó a la pelirrosa nuevamente y luego al rubio que la miraba ladeando el rostro, sin entender su reacción.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura.– Habló la pelirrosa levantándose y extendiendo una mano a su dirección.

Hina miró la mano y luego la cara de la chica que le sonreía; estrechó, firmemente la mano de la pelirrosa.

—El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Hina...ta

 **0**

A fuera del negocio, en una de las ventanas, habían dos hombres observando los movimientos de la pelinegra.

—Tendremos que esperar que salga y que no esté acompañada..– Susurró el azabache corpulento a su compañero.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hello!!! Cómo andan? Aquí les traje otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que se haya entendido algo jaja...**

 **Voy a pasar a responder review:**

 **Shion145: Hola Shion! Muchas gracias por tus consejos y los e tomado en cuenta. Apartir de ahora las personalidades van a empezar a salir más a la luz. En éste capítulo salió una más, aún que todavía no dijimos su nombre, en el próximo tal vez sepamos quién es... Con respecto a el origen tengo una idea... cuando se éste acercando el momento te voy a pedir un par de consejos (Si no te molesta, obvio) Lo mismo con la hipnosis. ¡Por fis querido Shion! ¡Ayúdame! jeje. Una vez más Gracias por los consejos, eres muy bueno!!**

 **Arrendajo-Kun:**

 **Aira: Hola!! No te preocupes, en verdad no me molesta me siento muy feliz que tu hermano me comente la historia. No tengo hermanos varones, pero si una hermana menor y créeme que te entiendo jaja.**

 **Elias: Hola!! Jaja ¡¡no seas malo con tu hermana Elías!! De seguro se le pasó avisarte. Me reee emosiona que te guste tanto mi fic. Muchas gracias Elias!! Espero leer otro comentario tuyo!!**

 **Nate River Birthday: Hola! ¡Que bueno leer un comentario tuyo! Me alegra mucho que te guste como va la historia y obviamente Hina va a aparecer cuando Hinata esté en problemas... Te doy un adelanto... Tal vez en el próximo podríamos ver, por fin, en acción a Akane ¡¡Estoy tan emocionada con eso!! Jaja... Me encanta escribir escenas de peleas!! No sé si las describo bien, pero las amo!! Jaja Como habrás visto en éste capítulo hay otra personalidad más!! Oooh :0 ¿Qué hará?¿Por qué saldrá? Sabemos que Hina aparece cuando Hinata esta en problemas y Akane cuando se enoja demasiado... ¿y ésta nueva?¿ Tú que crees?**

 **Una vez más agradezco a sus review que me instan a seguir!! Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía. En mi país, Argentina, son cerca de las 3am y aca estoy escribiendo como loca jaja.**

 **Lo que hace el insomnio!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **18 Años atrás**

 **8 de Diciembre**

 _Una_ _pequeña niña de 7 años acomodaba las bolas en el enorme árbol de navidad de la sala de su casa. Sonrió al ver el hermoso resultado y juntó las pequeñas manos con una palmada. El gimoteo de un bebé la hizo voltearse, con unos enormes ojos perlas y el cabello corto negro azulado, observó el moises donde se quejaba su hermanita pequeña._

 _Titubeó unos segundos, mirando para todos lados, buscando a su madre que hacía unos momentos estaba en la sala junto a ellas. Se levantó y caminó vacilante al moises, apoyó las manitas en el borde y se puso de puntillas ya que éste estaba sobre un sofa. Miró al interior y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver los pocos cabellos castaños de su hermanita Hanabi. Ella se revolvía en su lugar, sin llegar a llorar, iba a estirar su mano para tocar a la pequeña cuando escuchó algo romperse._

 _Su entrecejo se frunció y se alejó del moises, comenzando a caminar a dirección de la cocina. Una vez que cruzó el umbral, vió a su madre en el suelo y con el terror reflejado en sus ojos corrió hacia ella._

 _—¿M-Mamá?– La llamo entre lágrimas al no saber qué hacer._

 _—Hina...ta..– Habló la mujer entre gimoteos._

 _—¿Q-qué de-debo hacer m-mamá?– Le preguntó desesperada al tomar una de las manos de su madre, que la apretó con fuerza y la buscó con la mirada perdida._

 _—Ti-tienes que ser fu-fuerte, Hina...– Su madre no terminó de hablar al cerrar los ojos, provocando que la niña entrará en un ataque de pánico. Apoyó ambos brazos en el pecho de la mujer y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente._

 **0**

 **Presente**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura.– Habló la pelirrosa levantándose y extendiendo una mano a su dirección._

 _Hina miró la mano y luego la cara de la chica que le sonreía; estrechó, firmemente la mano de la pelirrosa._

 _—El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Hina...ta..._

Hina miró desde la ventanilla de la cocina el grupo de cuatro amigos hablar sin parar, más específicamente al rubio. Su sonrisa era enorme al lado de la pelirrosa y por un momento la ojiperla se sintió furiosa. ¿Qué es lo que tenía la pelirrosa que ella no?

Se mordió el labio inferior al acordarse de su única experiencia con el amor y la razón por salir huyendo de su pueblo. Bloqueo todos esos recuerdos de Hinata, ya que sabía que eso le destrozaría el corazón. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, tenía miedo, miedo de estar callendo en las redes de amor nuevamente.

 **"Menma** **era un idiota, insípido como esa cosa que le ponen al Ramen...** "

Hina sonrió de lado al escuchar el comentario de Akane, en cierta parte tenía razón y Akane era la que siempre peleaba con él.

 _"A_ _mi tampoco me agradaba..._ "

Ahora resopló por la vocesita de la más chica de las personalidades. Aunque era normal, a Menma nunca le había gustado como era ésta última. Si lo pensaba bien, él había estado enamorado de Hina, si se podría decir de alguna manera.

 **"A** **Menma le gustabas porque eres una...** "

Carraspeó incómoda y enojada para no escuchar lo que decía Akane y levantó la vista nuevamente al grupo, más específicamente al rubio. Naruto brillaba y de eso se había dado cuenta, era diferente, eso lo sabía. No parecía un mal muchacho, por más que la hubiera rechazado en el club, igualmente él tampoco sabía que la bailarina era ella. ¿Y si lo hubiera sabido?¿La hubiera aceptado... o ahora ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra?

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una mesa la llamaba. Cuando escuchó el llamado se sobresaltó y fue hacía allí.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, el restaurante ya tenía pocas personas, entre ellas los cuatro amigos. Se sacó el mandil blanco y se colocó el bolso.

—Ayame ya me marcho.– Le avisó a la chica que estaba limpiando unos utensilios.

—¡Oh!De acuerdo Hina, que te vaya bien– Le dijo al mirarla por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego Teuchi.

—Nos vemos Hina.– Se despidió él mientras revolvía una olla.

Salió de la cocina y miró hacía la mesa, Kiba y Shino la saludaron con la mano y ella sonrió. Naruto y Sakura le daban la espalda, pero el rubio curioso se volteó a ver a quién saludaban los otros dos. Sonrió y la saludo con un pequeño gesto con la mano , Hina no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo sonrojar, aunque muy levemente.

Hina comenzó a caminar por las calles ya oscuras, después de caminar al rededor de cinco cuadras algo le molestaba y se volteó por puro instinto. No encontró nadie a su espalda, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Comenzó a caminar más rápidamente, el club no estaba muy lejos del restaurante por eso siempre iba caminando. Después de unos 10 minutos, empezó a escuchar pisadas atrás suyo y apuró el paso. La calle estaba completamente vacia, normal al ser cerca de las 22 Horas. Apretó la manija del bolso al escuchar que las pisadas también se apuraban, el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido. No quería darse medía vuelta a ver, algo le decía que tal vez no era lo que su imaginación le decía.

Se metió en la calle oscura que siempre tomaba para llegar más rápido a Icha-Icha y le fue imposible no voltear al escuchar que alguien corría a su espalda. Con los ojos enormes se dió cuenta que tres hombres corpulentos corrian hacía ella y lo primero que pudo hacer fue empezar la carrera. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y su corazón galopar mucho más fuerte que sus pasos.

Una grande mano la agarró del brazo, haciéndola detenerse de inmediato y voltearse. Su primera acción fue llevar la mano libre a la cara de su atacante. Golpeó con la palma, con fuerza, en la pera del hombre y sus dedos los clavo en los ojos cerrados, provocando que él gritará de dolor y la soltará para tomarse la cara a la altura de sus ojos. Hina no se detuvo, siguió corriendo, sabía que faltaba poco para llegar al club y una vez que estuviera cerca esos hombre ya no la molestarían. Aunque se preguntaba por qué la seguían, ¿Será que se habían dado cuenta que ella era Byakugan?

No pudo seguir pensando al sentir como era rodeada desde atrás por dos brazos, manteniendo los suyos pegados a los costados de su cuerpo. El hombre la levantó sin esfuerzo, mientras ella gritaba y las piernas de Hina pataleaban, de un momento a otro fue tirada contra la pared del callejón oscuro. Sintió el fuerte golpe al costado de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviéndose todo negro al instante.

 **0**

Akane sonrió de lado al sentir que tomaba el control. Abrió los ojos perlados y fríos y los clavó en los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella.

 _"Es Kuma..."_

Escuchó la voz de Hina en su cabeza y se pasó el antebrazo por la altura de la boca, para secarse la transpiración que se le había formado sobre el labio superior. Sintió la adrenalina correr por su sangre cuando uno de los hombre comenzo a acercarse a ella. Su mirada era desafiante, no tenía miedo, es más tenía una expresión de diversión que extrañaba a los dos hombre. El tercero se sumó a ellos tallandose un ojo y mirándola de mala manera.

Akane se sacó el bolso, tirandolo a un lado, se levantó y maldijo para sus adentros por llevar shorts de mezclilla, no le gustaba y no eran cómodos para pelear, pero debía arreglarse. Se puso en guardia, sorprendiendo a Kuma que la miró con diversión.

—Escucha niña, no quiero pelear. Me disculpó por lo que hizo el idi...— Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Akane le había dado una patada circular al costado de la cara.

Kuma cayó al suelo de lado y el hombre de pelo largo gruñio mientras se acercaba a ella. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos la oji perla se lanzó sobre él con un rodillaso a la boca de su estómago, tomando totalmente desprevenido al hombre que abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el golpe. El azabache de pelo largo se curvo hacía adelante cuando todo el aire que tenía se le escapó por la boca y Akane alzó ambas manos, juntandolas, haciendo un sólo puño y las bajó con mucha fuerza golpeando en la nuca del hombre que quedó inconsciente, desparramado en el suelo.

La oji perla escuchó el movimiento de unos pies a su espalda y sin pensarlo giró con una patada cerrada, pero el tercer hombre se agachó, esquivandola justo a tiempo. El moreno le hizo una barrida y ella calló al suelo sentada, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la pierna golpeada y uno leve en su trasero. Cuando levantó los ojos perlas el moreno ya se había tirado sobre ella, Akane empezó a patalear y mover los brazos intentando golpearlo. Él, entre maldiciones, la tomó de las muñecas y la arrojó para que se acostará, golpeándose en el proceso la espalda y la parte trasera de la cabeza. Por el golpe se sintió algo mareada y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la vista.

—¡Bien hecho Jhonny!

Akane ladeó el rostro a la voz que escuchó y volvió a ver al corpulento azabache, con un brillo en los ojos negros. Su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza y quiso mover los brazos de nuevo. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y empezó a gritar con mucha fuerza, esperando que alguien la escuchará.

—¡¡¡AAAAH!!!

—¡Maldición Jonny!¡¡Cállala!!

Una de sus manos fue liberada, pero al instante sintió el ardor en su mejilla izquierda y por la fuerza de la cachetada su rostro fue ladeado a la derecha. Pero a Akane no le importó, uso su mano libre para llevarla a la muñeca del brazo del moreno y mordió uno de sus dedos. Cuando sintió que el agarré se aflojó, torció la mano del hombre con un agarré y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó el "Crack" del hueso descolocarse. Jonny gritó del dolor y al agachar un poco la cabeza, la oji perla le dió un cabezazo en el puente de la nariz. Lo empujó a un costado cuando éste quedo inconsciente y se paró como pudo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el tobillo izquierdo, le seguía ardiendo la mejilla, el gusto metálico de su sangre estaba impregnado en su boca y un hilo de la misma bajaba por la comisura de sus labios. Pero aún así, se volvió a colocar en guardia al voltearse a Kuma.

Éste estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró a uno de sus amigos que estaba inconsciente un poco más atrás y al que estaba atrás de la oji perla. Estaba anonadado de que una chica tan delgada y pequeña halla podido noquear a dos de sus mejores amigos y un escalofrío corrió por sus espaldas al ver la mirada helada de la chica. Supo en ese instante, que ella no aceptaría una disculpa...

 **0**

Sasuke estaba en la puerta del club, con los brazos cruzados y mirando para ambos lados. Kakashi lo había mandado a que esperará a Byakugan en la puerta. Los clientes Vip ya habían llegado y todos preguntaban por la nueva atracción de Icha-Icha y ella aún no llegaba. La calle era un silencio total que sólo era interrumpido por el murmullo de la música que se escuchaba dentro del bar.

Volvió a mirar su relog de muñeca y suspiró, era raro o por lo menos la bailarina nunca llegaba tarde, menos los sábados. Escuchó unos pasos algo irregulares y miró a un costado con el entrecejo fruncido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a una chica apoyándose en la pared y cojeando. Caminó hacía ella y cuando ésta levantó la mirada se dió cuenta enseguida de quién era.

—¡Hinata!

Corrió cuando vió que se desplomaba y antes de que cayera al suelo la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡Oi!¿Me escuchas Hinata?– Le hablo, pero cuando miró su rostro se dió cuenta que estaba inconsciente.

La quedó mirando detenidamente, vió la zona de su mejilla izquierda enrojecida, igual que un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su frente y otro por la comisura izquierda de su boca. La cargó y decidió que la metería en el local para curarla y saber qué había pasado. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta esta se abrió.

—¡Oye Teme!¿Qué e...?– Naruto salía del lugar pero quedó estático al ver que el azabache llevaba una chica inconsciente en sus brazos.—¿¡Qué paso dattebayo!?– Le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Sasuke acomodó mejor a la oji perla en sus brazos.— Venía caminando, no sé qué le pasó.– Le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con más preocupación cuando vió el rostro de la chica.—¿¡¡Hinata!!?

— Ayúdame Dobe.– Le pidió haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que abriera la puerta.

Naruto no dudó un segundo en abrirla y se sacó su campera para cubrir a la chica. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke notó que estaba muy cambiada, o por lo menos su ropa era demasiado difetente a la vez que la había visto. Caminaron hacía los camerinos, entre las miradas curiosas de las bailarinas, pero ninguna preguntaba nada al ver el rostro de pocos amigos del azabache. Entraron al único camarín vacío, el de Byakugan y la dejó sobre el sofa.

—Sirve de algo Dobe, trae un poco de agua.

—Si..

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Naruto adentrándose en el baño y corrió uno de los mechones largos del cabello negro azulado de la cara de la chica. Agarró el bolso que tenía cruzado y se la saco con cuidado. Lo abrió , para ver si encontraba algún celular o número de algún familiar. Pero cuandos sus ojos escudriñaron el contenido, los abrió con sorpresa.

Un antifaz azul brilloso...

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. No había duda...

Hinata Hyūga era Byakugan.

 **0**

 **18 Años atrás**

 **15 de Diciembre**

 _Hinata apretó la mano de su hermano mayor por 3 años. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el "pip" de una máquina que estaba conectada a su madre. Su padre, Hiashi, hablaba con el doctor cerca de la puerta de la habitación de un impecable blanco. Un olor fuerte y desagradable para ella, le inundaba las fosas nasales._

 _Volvió su atención a su madre, recostada en esa enorme cama, pálida como el mismo mármol. Tenía algunos cables a su alrededor y conectada mangeras en sus brazos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y estás empezaron a correr por sus mejillas._

 _¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a su mamá? No lo entendía._

 _Sintió el apretón en su mano y giró la mirada a su hermano. Éste la miraba con una expresión de dureza que nunca se imaginó que tendría. ¿No le afectaba ver a su madre allí?_

 _—No debes llorar.– Le dijo como si fuera un pecado y desvío la mirada._

 _Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo no llorar si su madre estaba en un estado deplorable? Ella no quería ver eso, ella no quería vivirlo._

 _Y como si se desconectará de todo, su mundo se volvió negro._

 **0**

 **Presente**

Naruto trajo un pequeño recipiente con agua y unas toallas de mano para limpiar la cara de Hinata. Trastabillo de los nervios y casi se le cae todo al suelo, por suerte logró estabilizarse antes de que eso ocurriera. Llegó al lado de Sasuke y lo notó algo tenso, pero no le prestó mucha atención, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el estado de la oji perla.

Mojó un poco la toalla y empezó a recorrer la mancha de sangre en su frente, buscando la fuente de ésta. La encontró justo en el nacimiento de su flequillo, un pequeño corte, hinchado y enrojecido.

En su cabeza sólo tenía una pregunta.

¿Quién le haría eso a una chica como Hinata?

Sin poder evitarlo y aprovechando que Sasuke salió de la habitación, pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla sana. Su piel era tersa, suave y calida, y esa era la apariencia que dejaba en los demás. Una chica que transmitía ser indefensa, delicada, como una flor. Hermosa y única a su manera.

Se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo y negó con la cabeza, siguió limpiando con cuidado las heridas que tenía a la vista hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Se volteó al escuchar un grito ahogado. Sakura corrió hacía ellos y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, mirando a la inconsciente chica tumbada en el sofa.

—¿Qué le sucedió?– Preguntó mirándolo.

—No lo sé– Dijo negando con la cabeza.– Sasuke la encontró.

La pelirrosa volteó la mirada al azabache que se mantenía en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Naruto se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan frío en ese momento.

—Kakashi me pidió que esperará a Byakugan en la puerta, y ella llegó cojeando apoyada en una pared.– Empezó a explicar, sin cambiar su expresión.– Cuando llegué a ella se desmayó.

—¿Qué debemos hacer Sakura-Chan?– Le preguntó el rubio ya que se sentía inútil, de alguna manera necesitaba ayudar.

—Y-yo...– Naruto la vió dudar y no entendió el por qué.

—¿Acaso no estudias medicina?– Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, claramente transfirió su desesperación en ella.

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo — Estudio pediatría.– Le aclaró.

—Pero algo debes saber ttebayo.— Le pidió, sin preocuparse que pareciera más a una súplica.

Sakura lo quedó mirando por unos momentos y luego observó a Sasuke, que seguía en la misma posición. Naruto también lo miró y por un momento se sintió ofendido de que él permaneciera tan calmado mientras ellos estaban preocupados. Se preguntó si su amigo tenía sangre en las venas o le corría sólo agua por ellas. El azabache simpre había sido el más racional de los tres, mientras que Sakura era la inteligente y el rubio el pasional. Eran muy distintos lo unos de los otros, pero se complementaban, aunque a veces no se entendían.

Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que trajera algodón y alcohol etílico, él se fue dejándolos solos con la chica inconsciente. Ahora Naruto le limpiaba la comisura del labio, notando que tenía un corte en el.

—Parece un golpe..– Susurró su amiga. — Por su mejilla enrojecida, tal vez una cachetada...

Naruto apretó muy fuerte la toalla al escurrirla, un sentimiento de impotencia le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sin darse cuenta un gruñido se escapó por su boca.

—Naruto..– Murmuró Sakura al ver el rostro de ira de su amigo, pero los movimientos de sus manos, que se encargaban de limpiar a la chica, eran delicados y casi con ternura.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sasuke le entregó a la pelirrosa el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—E llamado a la policía.– Avisó él al ponerse las manos en los bolsillos y seguir allí de pie, como espectador.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el tono frío que utilizó, mientras Sakura asintió mientras colocaba el algodón a la altura de la nariz de la oji perla. El rubio se apartó un poco al ver que de apoco ella empezaba a reaccionar. Cuando Hinata al fin pudo abrir los ojos, algo le pareció extraño, pero no supo qué. La oji perla se llevó la mano a la cabeza y frunció el ceño, intentado fijar la mirada en alguien.

Cuando los ojos perla de Hinata se encontraron con el rostro de Sasuke, los abrió de golpe y se incorporo.

—¡Ouch!– Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tranquila, no hagas movimientos bruscos.– Le dijo Sakura y allí ella pareció percatarse de la presencia de la pelirrosa y del rubio.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza levemente y desvío la mirada. Naruto se dió cuenta que huia de sus miradas, pero la que más evitaba era la de Sasuke.

 **0**

 **17 Años atrás**

 **20 de Abril**

 _Hinata parpadeó varias veces al ver a su madre, miró a la_ _habitación donde se encontraban y se dió cuenta que estaban en la de sus padres y no en la del hospital, como lo último que recordaba._

 _La sonrisa de su madre era casi desganada, pero Hinata sonrió al ver que ya no estaba conectada a ninguna máquina. "¿Se había quedado dormida?" Pensaba._

 _—Hinata, es-toy segura de que podrás..– Le susurró su madre con dificultad._

 _Hinata estaba por preguntar a qué se refería, pero su padre entró en la habitación y la niña tragó saliva con dificultad al ver esa mirada extraña que siempre le asustaba._

 _—Hinata, vete. Ya estás molestando a tu madre._

 _La pequeña salió casi corriendo sin esperar más, sin percatarse de la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió la mujer a su padre._

 _Su madre le había dicho que iba a poder hacer algo..._

 _¿Pero qué era?_

 **0**

 **Presente**

Naruto le dejó su campera a Hinata, ya que la chica se notaba que estaba incómoda con la ropa que llevaba. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez la habían atacado para ultrajarla, pero sólo pensarlo le molestó en demasía. Después de todo la chica era muy bonita, podía tener algunas cosas como, a veces, su exceso en timidez o la falta de ella. Pero no parecía mala chica, más bien muy inocente.

El rubio estaba apoyado en la pared, justo al frente del camarín donde estaba la ojiperla, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Pensaba una y otra vez qué era lo que le había pasado y quería saber quién había sido. La policía ya había llegado y estaban adentro, junto con Hinata y Sakura, que la acompañaba, mientras le hacían preguntas. Tanto a él como a Sasuke lo habían sacado.

Miró de reojo al azabache y el estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista perdida en la puerta. De un momento a otro se irguió y miró al rubio.

—Debo volver a trabajar. Cuando terminen dile a Sakura que vuelva al bar.

—Pero ¿Y Hinata?

— Pues no sé...– Dice encogiéndose los hombros. — Según lo que diga la policía es lo que hay que hacer. Dile a Sakura que no tarde...

Naruto apretó los puños mientras veía la espalda de su amigo alejarse. No entendía aún la actitud del azabache, se había dado cuenta de que después de entrar en ese camarote empezó a actuar raro, pero no sabía el por qué. La puerta se abrió llamando su atención y se irguió para encarar a los dos uniformados.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?– Les preguntó apenas estuvo frente a ellos.

—No se puede hacer mucho,– Le contestó uno de ellos.— la chica no recuerda nada de lo que haya pasado. Le hemos dicho si quería ir a un hospital para que la revisarán y se a negado.— Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo sin saber qué decir.— Nosotros no podemos hacer más.– El policía apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio y la apretó, dándole de alguna forma fuerzas.

—Entiendo.– Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y con sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.— Gracias por todo.

Naruto vió marchar a los dos hombres y suspiró antes de entrar al camarin. Se encontró con Sakura murmurando a la oji perla, ambas sentados en el sillón. Apenas se percataron de su presencia, la pelirrosa se levantó con una sonrisa triste hacía su amigo. Caminó hacia él, apoyó una de sus manos en el brazo de el rubio cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Debo irme a trabajar.– Le susurró a su amigo.— ¿Puedes llevarla a la casa?

—Obvio, no te preocupes.– Le contestó él sin dudar.

Ella volvió a sonreír y miró por encima del hombro a la oji perla que seguía en la misma posición.

—Hinata, Naruto te llevará a casa ¿Vale?

La oji perla asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Sakura volvió a mirar a Naruto una última vez antes de salir. El rubio puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó un poco a la peliazul, se dió cuenta de que ella aferraba más la campera y apretó los puños al verla tan aislada.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo Hinata?– Le preguntó queriendo que su voz sonará suave, para que ella no le tuviera miedo.

—No, gracias.– Susurró.

Naruto tomó el bolso que ella llevaba antes y se lo colgó en el hombro. Sacó su celular y pidió un coche para llevarla a la casa.

 **0**

 **15 Años atrás**

 _Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte golpe en la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de golpe, con miedo de que hubiera pasado algo, aunque reconoció la voz de su padre del otro lado._

 _—¡Arriba!¡Deben prepararse!_

 _Hinata bajó aún con su pijama y siguió a su hermano mayor que caminaba alfrente de ella._

 _—¿Q-qué sucede?– Le pregunto con intriga._

 _Su hermano por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de la casa. La pequeña abrió los ojos enormes al darse cuenta que todos los sillones y cosas de ésta no estaban. El lugar sólo tenía la alfrombra y su padre estaba en medio de la sala con las manos juntas trás su espalda, con la expresión más fría del mundo._

 _—Apartir de hoy, se preparan para el peligro.– Fue lo único que dijo al acercarse a Hinata, tomarla de los cabellos y arrojarla a un lado._

 **0**

 **Presente**

—Dime la verdad Hina.– Kurenai miró intensamente a la chica que dibujaba algo en una hoja del cuaderno.—¿Cuántas son?

Hina suspiró, pero no contestó.

— Tú me habias dicho que estabas para cuidar a Hinata-Chan...¿De quién debes cuidarla?

Hina elevó la mirada unos segundos, mostrando su pómulo algo morado y volvió a bajarla, sin contestar. Kurenai frunció el entrecejo ya que era muy extraño que ella no le contestara, o que por lo menos no la mirara mal.

—¿Quién eres?– Le preguntó seria, la chica dejó de dibujar y dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

—Tú no eres Hina...– La chica negó con la cabeza.—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Amonet.– Fue la única respuesta de ella, sorprendiendo a la psicóloga por el tono seco, pero dulce de su voz.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Amonet?– La chica se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a su dibujo.

Un silencio tenso se formó en la habitación donde estaban ese domingo al mediodía. Kurenai estaba cada vez más facinada con el caso de Hinata, contando con la que tenía al frente, que tenía un extraordinario don para el dibujo, iban tres. Hina, la extrovertida y orgullosa de si misma; Akane, la que estaba llena de odio y experta en la lucha; y ahora se sumaba Amonet. La ojirrojo se levantó del asiento, rodeó la mesa donde estaba la peli negra y se quedó observando el maravilloso dibujo. Pero algo que no se había percatado antes era en su mano con la cual sostenía el lápiz, era la izquierda. Hinata y Hina eran derechas, nunca habían usado esa mano para nada.

—¿Eres zurda?– La chica asintió sin dejar su tarea.

Kurenai observó la hoja y en ella se podía apreciar la espalda de una mujer, por su larga melena, y al rededor de ella llena de más sombras sin forma. En cierta manera el dibujo era aterrador, como que la mujer del papel era acosada por cosas que no podía ver.

—Dime Amonet,¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17.– Dijo en un suspiro. La psicóloga sabía que las distintas personalidades podían tener otra edad o hasta otra nacionalidad; por eso no se sorprendió que el nombre fuera egipcio ni que le dijera que era 6 años menor que Hinata.

—Te gusta dibujar, por lo que veo.

La chica dejo quieto el lapiz por un momento, pero luego empezó a moverlo nuevamente.—Cuando estabamos en la escuela Hinata-Chan nunca fue buena con estas cosas.

Kurenai sonrió de lado, por fin le había sacado una oración completa.

—¿Sólo dibujas con lápices o usas acuarelas?– Decidió intentar ganarse a la chica de esa forma.

—Las acuarelas me gustan, pero no los colores.– Le contestó al levantar el cuaderno y ponerlo frente su rostro, ladeando de un lado hacia otro como buscando un error. Volvió a bajar el cuaderno y siguió dándole toques que, en teoría, le faltaban.

—Asique sólo usas negro...

—Negro, gris, blanco.

Kurenai hizo dos pasos a su derecha.—¿En qué más eres buena Amonet?

La chica se encogió de hombros y la psicóloga suspiró, volvió a caminar hasta su silla y se sentó.

—Dime Amonet, ¿Conoces a Hina?

—Si.

—Por lo que ella me dijo, Hina aparece cuando Hinata-Chan está muy nerviosa y no puede controlar sus emociones...

—Asi es, Hinata es inestable y cada uno de nosotros cumplimos un papel en nuestra vida.— Kurenai se asombró porque la chica habló casi tajantemente.

—¿Cuántos son?– Preguntó queriendo hacerse la desentendida.

Amonet levantó la ojos perlas para ver a la psicóloga, su mirada era casi indescifrable.

—Yo soy la menos indicada para que me haga esa clase de preguntas. Tal vez por eso Hina me pidió que me hiciera cargo en estos momentos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi nombre.– Fue lo único que dijo. Kurenai frunció el entrecejo al no entender a lo que se refería.— Amonet significa "La Oculta".

La ojirroja guardo silencio y después de pensar unos segundos volvió a hablar.— Tú guardas los secretos...

Amonet sonrió.— Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas aún...

 **0**

 **Notas: Hello!! He vuelto de los muertos. XD**

 **Mis sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto, entre a un bache de inspiración e información y tiempo, así que bueno, he vuelto!**

 **Ahora a contestar Review:**

 **Sirlick: Hola! No creó que Sasuke lo necesite, veremos más adelante si la relación Sasusaku se da en la historia.**

 **Arrendajo-Kun: Hola Elías! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Shion145: Hola querido Shion, es una adolescente, pero con mentalidad de niña o algo por el estilo, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al orígen...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 14**

 ** _15 Años Atrás_**

 _4:25 Am_

 _Hinata sintió un fuerte golpe que la despertó, frunció el ceño, pero intentó seguir durmiendo. El sonido volvió a repetirse, y al parecer venía de la habitación de su padre. Algo preocupada se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Los ruidos parecían de golpes, no eran muy fuertes, pero ella al tener la habitación tan cerca los escuchaba perfectamente._ _Abrió la puerta y el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, cuando la cerró volvió a escuchar un golpe y salto en su lugar asustada. Caminó con mucho cuidado y miedo a la dirección de la puerta de su padre. Ésta estaba entre abierta y escuchó el susurro de la voz de Hiashi._

 _—Si... si tienes razón... No, Neji es un buen muchacho... Ella, no... Shhh, los escuchará..._

 _Asomó un poco la cabeza, ya que al parecer su padre hablaba con varias personas. Tal vez estaba hablando por teléfono. La habitación estaba iluminada por unas velas y cuando su visión se acostumbró a la luz distinguió a su padre sentado en su escritorio. Él golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al pensar que la había descubierto._

 _—No lo permitiré... Ellos no nos encontrarán..._

 _Hinata sintió su corazón golpear fuerte contra su pecho y comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta que su padre estaba completamente sólo._

 _—Si, sí...— Hiashi se levantó del asiento mientras posaba una de las manos en su cabeza y caminaba de un lado hacia otro.— Ellos lo harán bien... Si, debo ser duro... No, la pequeña no estorba... Podremos liberarnos de ellos... No me encontrarán, ni a mi, ni a mis hijos..._

 _Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con mucho cuidado y cuando estuvo unos cuantos pasos de su puerta, corrió a ella y la abrió y se encerró allí. Temblando de miedo, le costaba respirar y sentía que le corría transpiración fría. Se acostó en la cama intentando olvidar lo que había visto, volvió a escuchar el ruido del escritorio siendo golpeado y se estremeció. Se tapó los oidos con ambas manos._

 _—N-no... N-no... – Susurraba_.

 _Sentía su cuerpo temblar en demasía y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados, ya que la imagen de su padre hablando sólo en una habitación con velas no se iba de su mente._

 **0**

 **Presente**

Naruto estaba en la casa de sus amigos Kiba y Shino, era fin de semana y le había avisado al castaño que iría a comer; pero en realidad su intención era otra. Hacía una semana que habían encontrado a Hinata en la puerta de Icha-Icha golpeada y quedó inconsciente después de llegar. No había sabido nada de ella en esa semana, había ido al restaurante donde ella trabajaba y preguntado al dueño sobre la oji perla. Pero él la había comentado que no había vuelto a trabajar en esa semana. Sabía que sus dos amigos eran cercanos a la chica y él estaba preocupado por Hinata.

Mientras veían un partido de fútbol, Naruto se dió cuenta que tal vez, ellos no sabían nada al respecto, pero decidió preguntar de todos modos.

— Oi Kiba..– Llamó al castaño que estaba con la vista perdida en la televisión.

—¿Qué?– Le respondió sin apartar la mirada del aparato y mordiendo una porción de pizza.

—¿Sabés algo de...– Dudó un poco, pero decidió ser directo— Hinata?

Kiba al escuchar el nombre de su amiga frunció el ceño y al fin lo miró, hasta Shino que estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón individual alzó la vista clavandola en él.

—¿Por qué?– Le preguntó algo desconfiado.

—¿No te has enterado de nada?

—¿Sobre qué?– Su expresión era de confusión.

—En la madrugada del Domingo la atacaron cerca de Icha-Icha.– Contó el rubio y Kiba se ahogó con la comida que tenía en la boca.— Fuí a Ichiraku para ver cómo estaba, pero Teuchi me dijo que no fue en la semana.

El castaño miró a Shino y se levantó sin decirle nada a Naruto y corrió a la puerta. El rubio también se levantó cuando lo hizo el de gafas. Cuando salieron del departamento, Kiba ya estaba golpeado la puerta del departamento de Hinata.

—¡Hinata-Chan!... ¡Hina!... Abre, por favor...— Le puerta era aporreada por el castaño.

Kiba tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró, los tres se asombraron de que estuviera abierta.

—¡Voy a entrar!– Avisó el castaño antes de abrirla un poco.

Naruto entró después del castaño, el departamento estaba totalmente escuro y cuando Kiba quiso prender la luz, esta no lo hacía. Shino fue el último en entrar y no cerró la puerta ya que era la única luz que entraba en el lugar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con perciana y no dejaba entrar la luz de los faros de la noche.

—¿Hinata?¿Estás aquí?– Preguntó el de rasgos caninos mientras caminaba por la sala.

Naruto se acercó a la mesa de una esquina donde había un velador y lo prendió, logrando tener algo de luz. Los tres pares de ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver un montón de hojas pegadas en las paredes. Naruto sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina al ver los dibujos en ellos. Negros, con figuras extrañas, algunas eran tenebrosas y otros no lo entendían.

—Esto me da mala espina..– Dijo Shino al tomar una de las hojas que estaba cerca de él.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?– Preguntó al aire Kiba, pero un dibujo le llamó la atención al rubio.

Caminó a la dirección de la persiana, donde había uno sólo. En el se veía el perfil de un rostro, no se distinguía si era de hombre o mujer, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la sonrisa que había dibujada en ella.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo saltar asustado, creyendo que Hinata los encontraría husmeando en su departamento. Pero al darse vuelta se dió cuenta que fue Kiba quien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Hinata?– preguntó al asomar la cabeza.

Naruto no se animó a entrar allí, se quedó quieta hasta que kiba apreció en la puerta nuevamente.

— No está. Se fue.– Dijo mirando a Shino.

Naruto frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar el dibujo de la persiana.

¿Dónde se podría haber metido Hinata?

¿Por qué tenía todas esas hojas pegadas en las paredes?

Y ¿Por qué él se preocupaba tanto en esa rara chica?

 **0**

 **Notas: Ya sé, cortito! Pero bueno esta era mi idea cuando empezé el fic. Ahora que saben más o menos la historia voy a volver a subir capítulos cortos y tal vez más rápido.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y a sus Review.**

 **Cuenta-muerta-XD (Aira): que bueno que te guste! espero que te haya entretenido el capítulo. Pobre Elías! Espero que anden bien!**

 **Shion 145: Hola querido Shion! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. espero poder expresar bien los síntomas de Hiashi. Y si tienes razón Amonet es bastante obscura, es la personalidad que más me cuesta expresarla, aunque todavía no apreció totalmente.**

 **Shuanime: Hola! Me pone contenta que te guste e interese. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado y dejado más dudas :P jeje.**

 **Gracias una vez más por tenerme paciencia..**

 **Nos leemos!!**


End file.
